Hermione Lestrange
by foxe165
Summary: Her parents are put in Azkaban when she was two and Hermione is taken to become a Granger. Her adoptive parents are gone and now her family wants her back. She meets Voldemort, with a twist, and deals with Draco's affection, along with other Slytherin boys. Hr/some Slytherin, not sure who she will end up with!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella darling, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, just putting Hermione to bed."

Rodolphus Lestrange couldn't hold back the smile from creeping on his face as he watched his wife Bellatrix holding their daughter. Most would be surprised by the tender look Bella was giving Hermione, but he knew how loving and doting of a mother she truly was.

He was incredibly proud of his daughter already, at nearly two years old she had already developed incredible magic; she could create shields, levitate objects towards her, and she had an odd habit of making sure Bella or he knew when she wanted something and exactly where to find it.

The Dark Lord himself had praised Hermione, Rodolphus wasn't positive but he thought he saw a flicker of emotion when the toddler would waddle up to him, smiling broadly and waving.

She had a natural charm that could soften the coldest of hearts. Hermione had almost every man wrapped around her little finger, her cousin Draco included. The two had bonded immediately and were rarely found without the other.

"Daddy, where you goin?" Hermione melodic drawl came floating towards him, and he moved towards her without even thinking.

"Mummy and I are going out for the night, sweetheart. We should be back tomorrow morning. Is that alright?"

Hermione's dark brows furrowed, making her resemblance to her mother even more prominent. She had Bella's wild black curls, his own intelligent golden eyes, and the classic Black full pink, pouty lips. Her features were a mixture between both parents; she was petite, graceful, and slightly taller than normal children her age. Naturally, Rodolphus was terrified for when she would become interested in boys; thankfully Bellatrix had sworn off Betrothal Contracts, stating Hermione would have her choice in the end.

"Can I see Dwaco then?" she asked him. She had trouble saying her R's still, making it incredibly adorable when she looked so innocent.

"Of course Mione," Bellatrix cooed at her. "Your Aunt Cissy had already asked if you would come over."

Hermione's face lit up and she squealed with joy. Both parent's hearts swelled at hearing her happiness, she was absolutely perfect in their eyes.

"Yay! Mummy can I wear the green pajamas? Pleaaaase?" she batted her eyelashes and slightly pouted her lip.

"If you aren't a Slytherin," teased Bella. "I will have lost all faith in the world. Rodo would you mind getting her pajamas and packing a bag?"

Hermione smirked at her victory and settled herself comfortably in her mother's arms, watching as he picked up her forest green silk pajamas that set off her pale skin nicely. They got her dressed quickly; packed a weeks worth of clothing, her blanket, all her bath necessities, and her red stuffed Dragon, then summoned a house elf to apparate them to Malfoy Manor.

"Now darling," Rodolphus got down on his knees and took his daughters face in his hands. "We love you very much. If anything goes wrong, never forget that."

He kissed her forehead and handed her to Bella, who hugged her and whispered her love in her ear. The Dark Lord had fallen two nights prior but Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and one other were planning on going after the Longbottom's, who were the other family affected by the Prophecy. They refused to believe their Lord could die because of a mere child, who was not nearly as powerful as their own daughter, so they would continue his work until he returned.

"I love you mummy and daddy. Pwease hurry home, I will misses you lots." Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears, and the sight broke Rodolphus' heart.

"Anything for you my darling, be good to your Aunt and Uncle while we are gone."

She nodded, wiped her eyes, and gave each parent a lingering hug before taking their elf Tinky's hand and disapparating on the spot. Bellatrix turned to her husband and buried her face in his chest. His own gold toned eyes prickled with tears before he blinked them back furiously and took hold of his wife's shoulder, nudging her back so he could stare at her face.

"What if we don't make it Rodolphus? What will Hermione do? You know Dumbledore will never allow her to stay with Cissy and Lucius, he will have the Ministry take her immediately."

Rodolphus looked into his wife's dark brown eyes seriously, "We will never lose her Bella, I promise you that."

* * *

Narcissa sighed inaudibly. Tonight her sister and brother-in-law were going after Frank and Alice Longbottom, and she had an extremely bad feeling about it. She knew that neither parent would ever put Hermione in harm's way but if either got caught, Hermione would suffer the consequences as well.

Draco was on the floor of the sitting room, playing with the stuffed Dragon Hermione had given him last Christmas that was identical to hers except for color. His was green while hers was red, but she smiled and told him that green would remind him of her, as it was her favorite. Narcissa was ecstatic at the cousin's bond, Lucius often worried it would become something more in the future, but she wasn't too worried herself. After all, she _was _a Black by blood, that sort of thing ran in their family for generations.

A loud _pop_ brought her out of her musings and she grinned as her niece's smiling face ran at her.

"AUNT CISSY!" she barely had time to open her arms before the little girl leaped gracefully into her arms, burying her face in Narcissa's neck.

"Hello Mione," she laughed. "I am so glad you decided to come over."

"Me too Aunt Cissy," the toddler beamed at her, smirking slightly.

"MIONE!" Draco squealed at her, causing the girl to squirm until she was let down. The two children hugged her other fiercely and giggled like mad.

"Hi Dwaco! Aunt Cissy said I was sweeping here tonight! Wanna play hide-n-seek?"

Narcissa laughed quietly as the cousin's practically flew out of the room, giving her a brief wave before going off to play their games. She sat down in an armchair she was previously in, going back to her previous thoughts.

Voldemort had fallen, and Narcissa was both pleased and worried. She was skeptical that a child Draco and Hermione's age could defeat the powerful wizard. There was no doubt in Narcissa's mind that the man had taken action to allow him to come back to life if he ever died, it was just a matter of time before he did return.

She hoped Lucius would refrain from following the Dark Lord when that time came; it worried her that Draco might be forced to join the Death Eaters.

A loud banging at the entrance hall doors caused her to frown heavily. She hadn't been expected any one, and if they were family friends they would have floo'd. Narcissa paled, praying to Merlin that it was not about her sister or Hermione.

She hurried down to the front hall and was greeted by Albus Dumbledore and two Aurors.

"Headmaster? How can I help you?" she asked shakily.

He looked at her sadly, "Bellatrix and Rodolphus have been arrested tonight for the use of the Cruciatus curse on Alice and Frank Longbottom. They are being taken to Azkaban as we speak. I am so sorry my dear, they have been given life sentences."

Narcissa's breath hitched, her heart sinking rapidly.

"What of Hermione?" she whispered, not daring to hope.

Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand through his beard, then glanced up at Narcissa with his piercing blue eyes that lacked their normal twinkling.

"We have no choice, Narcissa. She is a risk, surely you understand this, Hermione is incredibly powerful already. We will make sure she is safe, but she will be going with a different family, under a different name."

Narcissa broke down then, choking on her sobs, and sank to the floor crying hysterically. Dumbledore patted her on the back while gesturing to the Aurors, who walked upstairs in search of the children. She heard soft voices, followed by Draco screaming his cousin's name, and she lifted her head to watch as her niece stared calmly at the Auror who held her. Draco was trailing along after his cousin, trying to get her on the floor.

Hermione turned to Narcissa and gave her a sad smile.

"Mummy and daddy are gone, right Aunt Cissy?"

Narcissa sobbed harder but nodded. Hermione politely asked to be put down, then walked to her Aunt and sat on the floor gently. The young girl held her arms wide and Narcissa snatched her to her chest, holding on for dear life. Hermione turned her head to Dumbledore, who smiled kindly at the toddler.

"Are you here for me, sir?"

He nodded once and she sighed resignedly. Hermione turned to glance at her cousin, who was standing by the stairs in tears, and gestured for him to come closer. He did, and the three family members hugged each other tightly. Narcissa was always awed by Hermione's ability to calmly handle situations, she viewed things in a bigger picture than her family truly realized.

"Miss Lestrange, it's best we leave quickly. Your parents have been sentenced to life in Azkaban."

Hermione frowned and sighed dejectedly but finished hugging her Aunt and cousin.

"I love you Aunt Cissy, so much it hurts. I love you Draco, you will always be my best fwiend. I will see you again, I pwomise." She kissed the pair on the cheek, grabbed her backpack that her father had given her, and held her hand out to Dumbledore who took it gently.

"Goodbye, tell Uncle Lucy I love him please," Hermione's gold eyes were so sad it completely broke Narcissa's heart.

"I love you my sweetheart, be safe." Narcissa managed to get out before her sobs overtook her again.

Draco and Hermione stared at each other for a few moments, then nodded and smiled sadly. The two cousins were close enough to understand how much they loved one another and Narcissa pulled her son close to cry over that lost friendship.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and started pulling Hermione along; she turned back for one last wave then disappeared completely with the three men. Narcissa prayed to any higher power that would listen to bring her niece back to her in the future.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had seen many curious things in his life, but none were more curious than Hermione Lestrange. She was walking calmly beside him, holding his hand loosely, acting as if she was not worried of what would happen to her. He never wished to take a child from her parents, but Hermione was incredibly powerful already, and he would take no risks by having her in a Death Eaters house. Minerva had a childhood friend who was unable to have children and they were taking Hermione to them tonight.

"Sir, where am I going?" the little girl asked politely.

"My dear, you are going to live with a new family. They already care for you very much and I am sure you will be happy there."

She bit her lip and contemplated his words before nodding slowly. He felt guilty for taking this child, she truly was a mixture of the best of her parents, but her mother was Lord Voldemort's right hand follower, it was for the greater good.

"Will I see Dwaco and Aunt Cissy again?" she asked with a hint of desperation.

"It is likely, my dear, very likely."

She beamed at him and his heart felt for the little girl. He knew what he would have to do, modify her memories and place a glamour charm so she will be unaware of her true parentage. The child did not deserve it; she was the victim of her parent's mistakes. There was no doubt in his mind that she would attend Hogwarts in nine years, she would be an incredibly powerful witch, but she needed to learn the morals that her birth family would be unable to teach her.

The pair continued down the dark road to where Minerva would meet them and bring them her new family. A few minutes passed before they reached the designated meeting point and Dumbledore sighed heavily. It was time to change Hermione Dorella Black to be Hermione Jean Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mione, breakfast is ready! You can't be late for your own birthday breakfast!"

Hermione rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was normally a morning person, but she had stayed up late to finish the Introduction to Dentistry book her father had given her two weeks before, and she was exhausted.

She swung her little legs over the edge of the bed and gathered the strength to stand up. Slowly she managed her way to her bathroom, flicking on the light and blinking rapidly to adjust to the bright light.

It was her seventh birthday, but she felt the same as when she was six. Her hair was still a bushy mop that was terrible on a good day, her petite frame never gained weight no matter how much she devoured, and her chocolate brown eyes she inherited from her dad were staring at her in the mirror.

She sighed, knowing her mum would give her more dresses or dollies, not accepting that Hermione simply was not a girly sort of girl. Hermione examined her pajamas quickly, the same green silk ones that curiously grew with age as she did, deciding she was acceptable. Clutching the red stuffed Dragon she always slept with, she cautiously walked down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was decked in multicolored streamers and balloons. All sorts of breakfast foods were on the table, which also held at least ten packages of all shapes and sizes.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Her parents shouted at her, causing her to smile broadly

"Thank you mummy and daddy," she said seriously. "I really appreciate everything."

Surprisingly her parents rolled their eyes.

"Darling," her mum started. "The surprise hasn't begun yet."

Hermione shrugged, "I appreciate it anyway."

They sat down and began eating the feast. She was buttering toast and examining the presents when she saw a thick rectangular shape, knowing the only explanation would be a book. Dropping the toast, she squealed with glee and threw her body across the table to pick it up. Her parents began laughing heartily but she was too ecstatic to be bothered by it. Hermione tore off the colorful paper and her eyes grew wide.

"Mummy! This is the History of the French Revolution book I asked for! Thank you!" she shrieked loudly.

"Open the rest sweetheart," her father said gently.

She placed her new book carefully on the table and slowly opened the rest of her presents. They were a mixture of History books, Health books, and a new encyclopedia. Hermione felt her eyes water with the knowledge that her mum had taken an effort in her interests. Both her parents were beaming with happiness, having only seen her cry once when a mean boy had shoved her and she sprained her wrist.

Suddenly her mother screamed in terror. Hermione looked up from her plate tosee all of the books floating in midair, slowly coming toward her. She looked at them in awe, reaching out to touch the nearest book, noticing the tingling in her fingertips when they made contact. A whimpering sound brought her back to her senses and she looked over to see her mum cowering behind her dad, who was watching her curiously, as if he knew someone what was going on.

Hermione felt sadness wash over her when she realized her mum was scared of whatever it was she was doing. The books dropped rapidly and she stared at the floor in shame for frightening her mother. She made the silent promise to never worry her mother like that again.

* * *

"Daddy? What are you doing up so late?" nine-year-old Hermione asked her father, William.

It was very late at night when she ventured down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Her dad was sitting with his head in his hands at the table, deep in thought, and jumped when her voice scared him. She stared at him questioningly and he blushed, which struck her as odd; her father was rarely embarrassed.

"Darling, you frightened me. Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I came for a glass of water. Are you alright?"

"Actually," he ran a hand through his hair, signifying he was nervous over something. "I wanted to speak to you about something. Now is a better time than never. Sit down." He gestured to the chair next to his, and she sat cautiously.

"Mione what I am going to tell you… you need to _swear_ to me that you won't tell you mother. She doesn't want you to worry about this, but I feel you have a right to know. Can you promise me that, Princess?" he questioned her seriously.

"Yes daddy," she answered with a quick nod.

"Well, there is no easy way to say this, but you are adopted."

Hermione was silent, in shock that she was not really a Granger. In the back of her mind she realized that it had always been a thought of hers, but to know that it was true hurt her more than she was willing to admit.

"No matter what, you are my daughter, and I love you unconditionally. You have to know this, I will always support you in everything you do. Nine years ago a woman named Minerva brought you to us, asking that we would raise you as our own. Your mother was unable to have a child and Minerva was a childhood friend of mine, so we were her first choice. There is another world out there that you belong to, I realized this two years ago when you caused those books to levitate. Minerva is part of this world and will visit us again in a few years to tell you what I am telling you now. You are a witch. From what I gather, you come from a very powerful wizarding family, but they could not raise you, so you were brought to us. Minerva explained that there is a spell on you that causes you to resemble us specifically. When you came to us you were two years old; you had very curly black hair and gold eyes, but Minerva spelled you to look the way you do. The reason I'm telling you this now is to warn you. If your mother or I die, the spell will wear off, and you will look like your birth family again. Minerva told us that your family is a Dark family, she warned us to be careful, because if they know who you are they will take you back. Please promise me that when you leave us that you will be careful."

Her father was crying heavily by the time he finished. She was silently thinking over everything he said. She was a witch. She was adopted. She actually belonged somewhere. Hermione felt a small smile creep on her face at the last thought; never had she fit in with her peers. Now she had a whole world to herself. She stood up from her chair and hugged her father.

"I love you daddy, I always will, no matter where I belong."

* * *

Almost three years had gone by since her father told her she was a witch. Hermione had long grown impatient with waiting for this Minerva woman to inform her of this other world. The kids at school bullied her for loving books more than people. Girls teased her for her hair and bucked front teeth; boys claimed she had more cooties than any other girl combined. She was weary of the idiotic taunts. Hermione longed for the world she truly belonged to. As if reading her thoughts, her father knocked on her bedroom door quietly.

"Sweetheart? A woman named Minerva is here to see you, won't you come downstairs?"

Her heart sped when she listened to her father. Minerva was here! She tore open her door and practically flew down the stairs, pausing at the bottom only to wait for her father and calm her breathing. Together they walked into the sitting room where her mother and a tall woman were politely chatting. Minerva was a strict looking woman wearing the oddest emerald green clothing; she had black hair combed in a tight bun and wore square spectacles over her green eyes.

"Hello Hermione," the woman began. "My name is Minerva McGonagall. It is a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed her head in respect. "Hello ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you as well."

William nudged her towards the couch and she sat on it, holding his hand tightly.

"I brought you something," Minerva said, rummaging around in her clothes, pulling out a thick letter with green writing on it. She handed it to Hermione, who took it gently between her hands before looking at her father for approval to open it, to which he nodded.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione glanced up at Minerva in awe.

"I'm really a witch?" she questioned hopefully.

"Yes Hermione," Minerva gave a small smile for her. "You are really a witch."

* * *

"You have all your clothing?"

"Yes mum."

"Your school supplies?"

"Yes mum."

"Your-"

"Yes to everything mum. I tripled checked that I packed everything I would possibly need."

Her mother made a noise of approval before swirling around to face her.

"You have your tooth brush? You will brush twice a day, won't you darling?"

Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Of course mum, you trained me well."

All three Grangers were walking in Kings Cross Station to escort Hermione to the Hogwarts Express. She was practically bouncing with excitement and anticipation. The day to finally attend Hogwarts was here! Minerva had taken her and William to Diagon Alley to purchase all of her books, robes, and most importantly her wand.

"Darling, I don't think we can take you to the train. Minerva explained only you could enter the platform, so we will have to leave you here. Will you be alright?" her father asked her gently.

"Yes daddy," she stated seriously. "I promise to write you this week!"

Her parents beamed at her enthusiasm. They pulled her for a tight hug and exchanged love sentiments softly. Hermione squared her shoulders, gave one last wave to her parents, and pushed her cart towards Platform 9 ¾. In the distance she saw a family with flaming red hair standing with a small boy with untidy jet black hair. As she watched, two identical boys ran through a wall and disappeared. Her eyes went wide, realizing this family were magical. The boy with black hair disappeared along with the smallest red haired boy, leaving their mum and the only daughter. Hermione hurried along to catch the two and question how to access the platform.

"Excuse me!" she called loudly. The two women turned and the older smiled at her sweetly.

"First time at Hogwarts dear?"

"Yes ma'am. I was wondering how your children got onto the platform. My parents are muggles and couldn't help me."

The woman smiled broadly at Hermione.

"Well of course child. You want to line up with this wall and walk straight through it. Best do it at a bit of a run if you get nervous. Ginny, would you like to show her?"

The small girl named Ginny giggled and ran straight at the wall, dashing right through it as if it weren't there.

"Woah," Hermione breathed, causing the woman to beam at her.

"My name is Molly Weasley, and that was my daughter Ginny. I have a son starting at Hogwarts this year as well named Ron."

"I'm Hermione Granger ma'am. Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate it."

Hermione aimed her cart straight at the wall, took a deep breath, and took off at a jog, closing her eyes at the last minute. After no crash came she opened her eyes and grinned to herself. The steaming red engine was enormous, and the people on the platform were dressed in beautiful robes of all colors. Waving goodbye at Ginny, who was standing off to the side waiting for her mum, she pushed her cart to find an opening on the train.

Finding one, she shoved her trunk off the cart and attempting to lift an end onto the train.

"Need any-" a voice said.

"Help with-" a different, but similar voice said.

"That?" both voices asked her at the same time.

She glanced up and saw teenaged boys with flaming red hair looking at her.

"With my trunk? Yes please," she smiled in relief.

Both boys grabbed an end and hauled it on to the train easily.

"I'm Fred Weasley," the boy closest to her said.

"And I'm George Weasely," the other one said.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's great to meet you both," she said honestly.

The twins led her to an empty compartment and stored her trunk on the overhead shelf.

"Hope we see you around this year," Fred told her.

"Yeah," George added. "See you at sorting. We're in Gryffindor, which is the best house."

Hermione grinned and waved as they disappeared from her compartment. She pulled a book out of her trunk and sat down on the bench.

"Excuse me," she glanced up and saw a round boy with brown hair standing in the doorway. "Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

"Not a problem, need any help with your trunk?"

His shoulders sagged with relief. "Please, I barely got it on the train."

Together they managed to shove it on the opposite shelf from hers, and they sat down together. They chatted for an hour while the train left the station and began its path to Hogwarts. She learned his name was Neville Longbottom, he was a 'pureblood' but didn't care she was a 'muggleborn', and he lived with his grandmother. When he was explaining the different houses of Hogwarts, he realized that his pet toad Trevor was missing. Hermione offered to help him search, so they parted ways and she headed down the train asking people if they'd seen a toad.

There was a pale blond haired boy sitting in a compartment on his own when she slid open the door. He looked up at her with grey eyes, and she felt the odd sensation of knowing him.

"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

He shook his head. "No I haven't, sorry."

"Thank you any way," she turned to leave when she noticed a green Dragon sitting on the bench next to him. It reminded her greatly of the red Dragon she had in her trunk, it looked almost identical to her own.

"I like your Dragon," she smiled at him.

"You like Dragons?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, they're fascinating creatures."

He picked up the Dragon gently. "My cousin gave me this when I was younger, green was her favorite color."

"Green is my favorite as well," she stated. "I have a stuffed Dragon of my own, yours reminds me of it."

He watched her intently before shaking his head, as if banishing a stray thought.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he extended a hand to her.

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you," he turned back to the window to stare out it, deep in thought.

She backed out the door swiftly and closed it softly.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you for following/favoriting this story! I wrote at least two chapters ahead today, but my laptop is getting its screen fixed, so it won't be until at least next week before I write anymore! I'm posting off my iPad currently, but it doesn't work as well as a computer. I'll post more often once it's fixed again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and one of her best friends Ron Weasley were sitting in the stands around the Quidditch Pitch during their second year. Hermione had been reading Hogwarts: A History when Ron nudged her. Huffing she glanced up to tell him off, but stopped herself when she noticed the Slytherin team and Gryffindor team were arguing on the ground.

"Let's go check it out, eh?" he asked her before standing up and marching towards the field. She rolled her eyes, but placed her book in her bag and followed him quickly. They walked towards the teams rapidly when all the players turned towards them.

**"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"**

**He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Qudditch robes.**

**"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."**

**Ron gaped, openmouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him.  
"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleensweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."**

**The Slytherin team howled with laughter.**

**"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."**

**The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered.**

**"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.**

Hermione frowned, wondering what that term meant, when the Gryffindor's sprang into action. Fred and George lunged towards Malfoy, one of the girls shrieked "How dare you!" and Ron pulled out his wand. She turned towards the Captain, Oliver Wood, who was fuming and glaring wildly at Malfoy.

"What does that word mean?"

Oliver gave her a look of pity, one that she decided she did not care for.

"It is a really foul word for people with muggle parents. Malfoy is a right bastard for saying that to you, no one of respectable pride says that to anyone," he growled to her.

Her frown deepened. "_But she wasn't a Mudblood!"_ she wanted to scream at them. _She was adopted!_ Her father told her she was from a wizarding family. Hermione kept her mouth shut and turned as she heard a loud bang! Ron was on the ground and the Slytherin's were bent over in their laughter. She sighed to herself, wondering why the world she belonged to was unaware just how much she belonged to it.

* * *

Hermione was wandering about the library, searching for books on Glamour charms, when she bumped into a very solid object; she closed her eyes expecting a hard fall when two hands snaked around her waist and kept her steady. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a Slytherin boy who was her age. He had dark brown hair that fell around his blue eyes, he was very skinny, but good-looking in a different way.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked her.

She blinked, determined to remember his name. Hermione knew he was intelligent, she had seen him before at the library, and he was in the top five of their class. She was sure they had never spoken which meant he wasn't apart of Malfoy's gang.

"Yes," she blushed, noticing he still kept his hold on her waist, and stepped back. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Thank you for catching me."

He smirked. "You owe me one now."

His voice roused a memory of his sorting in her brain, causing her to remember a small boy by the name of Theodore Nott sitting alone the year before at his house table each meal.

"Why would I owe you anything, Nott?" she said defensively, crossing her arms.

"You know my name?" he asked bewilderedly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Should I not?"

Nott shrugged nonchalantly. "No one really does, I never expected the Brightest Witch of Our Age to know my name."

"I do notice when somebody spends as much time as I do in the library, which you definitely do."

He laughed nicely. "You didn't honestly think you were the only bookworm in the school, did you?"

"Not quite," she agreed. "Although I don't mind sharing the library with you; you really are very quiet."

"Thank you," Nott grinned at her.

They stood there for a few moments before she came up with an idea.

"So," she said slowly. "Since we both decided we're bookworms, and we do share a library, would you like to sit at my table? Since I 'owe you one', the least I can do is offer you a seat."

Nott gave her a sincere smile that she liked very much.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," Draco Malfoy's arrogant drawl spat at Hermione.

"Sorry Malfoy," she sighed, bending down to pick up her school bag, which had knocked over when she ran into the boy.

He sneered at her cruelly. "Where are you going anyway? Divination is the opposite way."

"I don't think that is any of your concern, nor did I believe you cared if I went to class on time."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Trust me, Mudblood, I don't."

He stalked away from her, brushing imaginary dirt from his immaculate robes. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If only that were true," she said quietly.

* * *

"I don't know why you don't tell everyone you're adopted, Mione."

Hermione sighed. "Theo, you know why."

He frowned heavily at her. "If the Slytherin's knew, they wouldn't call you Mudblood anymore."

"It's no one's business but my own. The only reason I told you was because you found the _Pureblood Lineage_ book in my bag."

"But Malfoy-"

"Malfoy is an arrogant bigot who's been raised to believe that he's better than every other person," she said strongly.

Theo leaned back in his seat and rubbed his neck, glaring at the library table they claimed as their own.

"The only proof I have is my dad telling me I come from a wizarding family, Theo, it would never be enough for the Slytherin's to accept."

"We can find better proof, Hermione!" he said exasperatedly.

"Proof would require the Glamour charm to fade, and for that to happen one of my adoptive parents would have to die. I don't care enough about being called a Mudblood to sacrifice my mum or dad."

"Consider it Mione. That's all I'm asking," Theo pleaded her.

She took one of his hands and laced their fingers together, soothingly stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. The pair had grown close over the two years they'd been friends, she considered him as good a friend as Harry and she was one of the only true friends he had.

"I'll try Theo," he nodded and she smiled in satisfaction.

Wild giggling was heard from the entrance to the library and Hermione groaned.

"What is it?" Theo asked her cautiously.

"Krum," she growled. "His stupid fan club comes in here every time I'm trying to study."

He chuckled. "I can see you aren't a fan?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously not of the daft bints who practically stalk him all day."

Theo raised an eyebrow and went back to his Charms homework. Hermione smirked wickedly, knowing it was her chance to mess with her friend.

"Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?"

He froze, his mouth half open, and he seemed in shock.

"Erm... I hadn't considered it yet," he stammered awkwardly, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

She cocked her head, pretending to muse over his potential dates.

"What about Daphne Greengrass? She's very pretty and I don't believe she accepted Zabini's offer. Parkinson is taken by Ferret, Bullstrode has Goyle, and somehow Daphne's sister Astoria got roped into going with Crabbe. So it's perfect!" she exclaimed happily.

Theo glared at her fiercely.

"What can't we just go together Mione?"

"Well, you know why we can't. Our houses hate each other enough, if we went together we might accidentally tip the scales and start a full blown fight to the death," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"C'mon," he pleaded with her. "Go with me. We can say it was a dare or something. It only makes sense to go with each other."

She bit her lip and looked at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry Theo, I never thought you'd want to go together. I agreed to go with somebody already, he asked me a week ago."

He groaned loudly, dropping his head in his hands.

"Tell me it isn't Weasel," his voice said to her, muffled.

She huffed indignantly. "Of course not, he only just realized I'm a girl last night."

Theo glanced up and smirked at her.

"And what a pretty girl you are," he cooed at her, pinching her cheeks only to be slapped away harshly.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in an abandoned classroom, peering out a window stonily. Stupid boys, she thought. It was after the Yule Ball, and Ron had to ruin her good mood from dancing with Viktor all night long. She was tired of Ron abusing her friendship. He only saw her as a means for homework and school work assistance. It wasn't her fault that a boy noticed she was female before he did, not that he noticed anything really.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing in here?"

She groaned. Of course Malfoy would find her when she was in a foul mood. Usually she took his insults and said nothing back, but there was no way she could reign in her temper after Ron had royally ticked her off.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, still staring out the window.

"What happened to you?" he asked her in an almost polite voice. She laughed humorlessly.

"I highly doubt that you want to listen to a Mudblood's problems."

She heard him sit down on the floor next to her.

"Try me," he said gently.

Hermione turned to stare at him; he was watching her with a curious expression, as if looking at her for the first time. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys are complete idiots."

The corners of his lips twitched upwards before he stared at her seriously.

"What did Weaselbee or Scarhead do?"

She snorted. "Weaselbee and Scarhead? My, my, Slytherin's are creative," she said sarcastically.

They sat in companionable silence before Hermione decided to speak again.

"Ronald was a complete arse. He claimed I was 'fraternizing with the enemy' by going to the ball with Viktor, but what he fails to realize is that's what the tournament is actually for. He was just rude because he finally figured out I was a girl, asked me to the ball, but I already had a date. That is why boys are complete idiots."

Malfoy laughed loudly when she finished her rant, clutching his stomach and half rolling on the floor.

"He just realized you're a girl?" he asked incredulously.

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Exactly what I thought! Honestly, Hogwarts really needs a class to teach boys like him these sorts of things. I thought it was apparent, but then again I thought _Wingardium Leviosa_ was an easy spell."

Malfoy chuckled, shaking his head with laughter.

"Granger, even Slytherin's realized you were a girl. It's just Gryffindor's who need help."

"Thanks Malfoy," she sneered, causing him to laugh once again.

They sat in silence once again, both lost in their thoughts, staring out the window.

"Adrian Pucey is planning on asking you to Hogsmeade," Draco said suddenly. "You should know he only wants to fuck you."

She frowned, turning to glance at his face, which was determinedly staring at the window.

"Thank you Malfoy," she said sincerely. "I'll keep that in mind."

Hermione stood up and smoothed out her lavender dress robes. She gave him a small smile and left the room quickly, walking to Gryffindor Tower and mulling over the bizarrely normal conversation she'd had with her worst enemy, promising herself to ask Theo about Adrian Pucey the next night.

* * *

_Mione,_

_I'm so sorry we didn't tell you this before you left for school after this summer. Your mother couldn't bear the thought of telling you, so I indulged her by agreeing to write you after Term had begun. Your mum has cancer, Hermione, and it's metastatic. The Doctor has given her two months, at most. We found out just before you came home for the holidays. I decided to inform you because we both know what this means._

_You need to get to Minerva and tell her you know, and the sooner the better. She isn't doing well, Mione, I'm really scared for her. Please visit home if you can, but if not, you know your mother loves you so much. If the spell wears off before December, you know what it means._

_I love you, sweetheart. I am so sorry._

_Dad_

* * *

Hermione was staring out at the Black Lake, half hidden by the shadow the Forbidden Forest was creating for her. It was almost like it knew she needed to be alone. Her mum had cancer, and was dying. Hermione didn't know what to do; she felt so useless at that moment. Her mother was bloody dying and there was nothing she could do for her. She was only a fifth year, only sixteen, so she couldn't perform magic on her mother to help slow down the cancer.

She had shown Harry the letter at breakfast when she'd received it, he offered to spend the day with her, but she shook him off and walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring Ron shouting after her. Harry was the first she had told of her adoption, she had asked his godfather Sirius Black of any enchantments he knew of that would modify her appearance needing both living parents, and so both knew what this would mean.

Hermione had skipped all of her classes that day, ignoring Ginny when she'd sought her out to question her. She felt completely numb; she was going to lose her mother and discover her birth family all in one action.

"You know, Granger," a drawl she knew too well spoke to her. "I didn't see you at all today. Not even at meals. Skiving off for once? I'm so proud."

"Fuck off Malfoy."

She must have shocked him with her language, because he was silent for a few minutes.

"So this is something more than boy problems?"

Hermione stayed silent, hoping if she ignored him long enough that he would leave her alone.

"When a question is asked, generally it is answered," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"When someone wants to be left alone, generally they are left alone," she told him sarcastically.

"Touchy," he teased her. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

She kept staring at the Lake, choosing to ignore his attempts to goad her. She heard him lean against the tree next to her, and she closed her eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she told him quietly.

"Sounds cryptic," he said jokingly.

Hermione stood up and swung her school bag over her shoulder, giving him a long appraising glance.

"My mum has cancer," she said coolly before striding towards the castle, knowing he wouldn't recognize the term.

* * *

It was Christmas break, and Hermione was at Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys, Harry, and Sirius. Her mum had asked her to visit for two days before sending her away. She understood her mother's concerns, she didn't want her only daughter to watch her die, but she still wanted to be there for her mum.

Sirius had taken to waiting up in the library for her with a glass of firewhiskey and stories of his Marauder days late at night. He found her the first night she was visiting and recognized her need for distraction.

Hermione was frightened to find out who her family were; she knew they were Dark, but was unaware just how Dark they were.

Sirius was sitting in dog form across her lap and she was absently playing with his fur. A pain struck her chest, causing her to gasp, and Sirius jumped down to watch her. Her head throbbed, making her dizzy, and her whole body began tingling. She looked up at Sirius, who had changed to human form again, in absolute horror.

"No," she breathed, praying to all sorts of higher power that her mum hadn't passed away.

She felt her limbs lengthening, causing her muscles to stretch painfully. Her skin paled, the last of her summer tan disappearing slowly. She watched her hair grow darker to the darkest of black and defrizz, leaving it incredibly curly and down to her mid-back. Her eyes burned and she knew they were changing color.

Sirius' eyes had widened and were staring at her with recognition mixed with horror. He conjured a mirror quickly and held it up for her to see.

Hermione had seen the woman before; she was in the Daily Prophet as one of the escaped Death Eaters from Azkaban, and the D.A. had put up her picture in the Room of Requirement to show who they were fighting against. Neville had explained how the woman had tortured his parents into insanity, not even knowing they had a son. She had seen the woman's face on the Black Family tree.

Bellatrix Lestrange was her mum.

Hermione promptly fainted.

* * *

**The bold is directly quoted from the book. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Sirius had woken her up they floo'd Dumbledore, knowing he would have an explanation for this. She held on to Sirius' hand tightly, taking comfort from the fact that he was now part of her family. The down side was realizing that Malfoy was family as well, but hopefully he would never find out.

"Miss Granger? Sirius? What has happe-" Dumbledore's kind voice cut off when he set eyes on Hermione.

"Who?" he whispered, shocked.

"Her mum," Sirius answered on her behalf.

"I am so sorry Hermione," Dumbledore said gravely. "I had hoped this would not happen to you so early in life."

Hermione stayed silent, fearing the tears she was holding back would fall.

"What can we do Headmaster?" Sirius pleaded. "She can't go to school like this, all the Slytherin's will recognize her, not to mention the Malfoy boy will tell his parents."

"There is a spell," Dumbledore began. "It is a modification of the Glamour I placed sixteen years ago. It will allow you to look the way you have growing up, but you have to cast it. You cannot get in a duel however, if you are hit by any sort of spell it will reverse the effects, and you will look normally again."

Hermione nodded, determined to never allow any of her family, other than Sirius, knowledge of who she was.

* * *

"So you're the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange?" Ginny asked Hermione, disbelieving.

"Apparently so."

"What will happen when they discover who you are?" Arthur Weasley questioned.

"We aren't sure yet," Sirius said. "For now the most important thing is her safety."

Molly Weasley glared at him. "Why should we keep a Death Eater's child safe?"

Hermione recoiled as if she were slapped.

"So she's just a 'Death Eater's child' now?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Mate," Ron said slowly. "Course she is. This is Bellatrix Lestrange we're talking about! How can you sit so close to her spawn?"

Hermione blinked back tears, hurt that her friend would think so little of her. Sirius growled harshly at Ron.

"You idiotic git, this is the girl who has unwaveringly been your friend for _years_, and you think so little of her?"

"Honestly Ron-" Fred began.

"You're being even more-" George said.

"Of a brat than normal," Fred spat.

Molly turned her icy gaze on Hermione, who shrank back with the clear hatred in her eyes.

"I want her gone," she shrieked. "There is no need for her to stay with the Order! She already knows too much, how do we know she isn't really working for Voldemort?"

Hermione's jaw dropped wide open. From the corner of her eye she saw Harry and Ginny's do the same, and she heard Sirius' menacing snarl.

"Mum! How can you think that?" Ginny asked roughly.

"It's alright Gin," Hermione stood up slowly, turning to face Molly. "If you truly believe that I could ever betray the people I considered my family, then I will leave now. I thought you were more intelligent than this, but obviously I was mistaken."

She strode out the kitchen door and fled up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door as she entered. Pacing, she considered her options. Her dad would be inconsolable from the loss of his wife, and she didn't want to burden him in any way. She could rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron, or she could floo Dumbledore and request to return to the castle early. Yes, she would go to Dumbledore, he would know what to do.

"Mione?" a soft knock accompanied Sirius' low voice on the landing outside the room she shared with Ginny.

"Yes Sirius?" she sniffed as she moved around the room, collecting her belongings and packing them in her trunk. He opened the door and leaned against the frame.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Hogwarts," she said sadly.

"Let me come with you," he offered.

She turned to face him. "Sirius, you can't go to Hogwarts."

Sirius waved a hand and gave her a devilish smirk.

"_I _won't be going… _Snuffles_ will be."

Hermione paused, not allowing herself to hope too much.

"You're apart of my family, Hermione," he pulled her into a tight hug. "You won't go through this alone."

"But Harry-"

"Is coming with you as well," her best friends voice interrupted her from the doorway.

She gaped. "Harry, you can't be serious."

"No love," Sirius said cheekily. "That would be me."

The two teenagers laughed at his joke, ending any negative thoughts Hermione had thought.

"You both really want to do this?" she asked carefully.

"Mione, you're our family," Harry kissed her temple gently. "We would do anything for you."

She let her tears flow freely at his kind words, happy that she could keep her best friend and new cousin.

* * *

"Mione… this might be a barmy question, but when did you get a dog?" Theo asked her cautiously, watching her pick up a stick and throw it for Snuffles, who was barking wildly as he happily played fetch with her. She had gotten back to Hogwarts a few days before, pleasantly surprised that Theo was one of two Slytherin's that stayed behind, the other being a First Year who stayed in the Dungeons all day. Hermione and Sirius, acting as Snuffles, had been playing games all morning on the grounds when Theo found them.

She smiled. "This is Snuffles. Snuffles, meet Theodore Nott, he's been my best friend since our Second Year. Theo, this is Snuffles, he is very special to me."

Snuffles stared appraisingly at Theo, who smiled tentatively.

"Hello Snuffles," Theo said, holding out a hand for the dog to smell.

Snuffles nudged the hand with his nose and sniffed it, before he sat on his haunches and held a paw out for Theo to shake, who did so slowly.

"Smart dog," he mused quietly.

Snuffles whined at Hermione to regain her attention and butted his head against her hip then gesturing it towards Theo. She frowned.

"What is it?" she asked him curiously.

He whined louder, repeating the head butt, and then pointed his head towards Theo before gesturing back towards his body.

"You want to show him?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Sirius had joined her at the castle as a guard dog, only morphing back into his human form when it was night and they were alone. He had seen her with Theo the day before and immediately interrogated her about their relationship when she returned to the Room of Requirement. Sirius was shocked that a pureblooded Slytherin would be such a good friend to his cousin, but realized just how close the pair truly were after spying on them the day before.

Snuffles nodded once before jogging towards the Forbidden Forest, looking over his shoulder to see if she followed him. Hermione faced Theo, who had one eyebrow raised at the conversation he'd heard.

"You trust me, right Theo?"

"Of course," he said slowly, causing her to grin widely at him.

"There's a reason Snuffles is so intelligent and why he means so much to me," Hermione stated as she pulled the boy by the hand into the forest.

They stopped as Snuffles' body came into view, grinning like mad at them.

"Theo," she murmured. "This is my cousin, Sirius Black."

Three things happened quite fast. Snuffles morphed back into Sirius, keeping the large grin plastered across his face. Theo pulled Hermione behind him, grabbing his wand, and pointing it at Sirius threateningly. Hermione smacked herself in the head for not realizing Theo didn't know the truth about Sirius.

"Hermione," Theo said dangerously soft. "Why is Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer escapee from Azkaban, pretending to be your dog?"

She huffed and put a hand on his arm, gently lowering his wand.

"I'll explain everything, but you need to trust me. Sirius is innocent. Please Theo," Hermione pleaded.

Theo glared at Sirius, who was somehow still grinning cheekily at the teens, for a few minutes before circling around to face Hermione, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Lead the way," he sighed, causing her to beam at him.

* * *

Hermione, Sirius, Theo, and Harry were in the Room of Requirement, which Hermione had created to be a replica of her childhood home, awkwardly sitting around the living room. Hermione had just finished telling Theo everything, from Third Year all the way to the days before at Grimmauld Place. He slumped in his chair, staring blankly at her, and she was slightly worried he was in shock.

"You trust him, Mione?" Theo finally asked her. She nodded fervently.

"Completely."

Theo frowned for a moment before holding out his hand to Sirius.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Theo Nott."

The two men shook hands and exchanged small smiles, causing Hermione's eyes to water. She launched her small body over to Theo's chair and buried her face in his shoulder; he chuckled but hugged her close.

"I knew Weasel was an arse," he said absent-mindedly.

Hermione snorted and turned her body to cuddle into his side.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is my mum… I can't blame him or Mrs. Weasely for feeling the way they do."

Sirius snarled. "The boy called you a spawn, love. He had no right to say that. Neither of them did."

"What happens if Draco finds out?" Theo asked cautiously.

"Then we lose Mione," Harry answered dully. "Her parents were part of the Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban. They could kidnap her or force her to obey them."

Theo frowned heavily. "Well, we have to make sure that never happens then."

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't stupid. He may not have been top of the class, like Granger, but he was still top ten. He was intelligent, charming, and most importantly a _Slytherin._ Being a Slytherin helped him realize when things didn't add up, and Hermione Granger was something that didn't quite add up.

She reminded him of his lost cousin, also named Hermione, for some reason. It wasn't like Hermione was a common name, his Aunt and Uncle had decided on it after the Dark Lord suggested reading Shakespeare, which was his favorite muggle author; but Draco had never met another girl with the name.

There were three main reasons he was suspicious of Granger: she apparently had a stuffed Dragon similar to his own, she was magically gifted, and he felt very relaxed and protective of her, which is why he'd comforted her when she'd been crying at the Yule Ball.

Draco could only think of one thing to do: spy on Hermione to see if he could find anything out, then if that failed, he would directly confront her and question her, then judge her reactions.

* * *

"Hi Mione."

Hermione glanced up and narrowed her eyes as she noticed Ron standing bashfully in front of her table in the common room.

"Look," he began awkwardly. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I was upset about the possibility of losing you, and I lashed out."

She bit her lip and blinked back tears.

"Bloody hell Mione, I'm really sorry. I'm a git, no better than Ferret. I crossed a line, and I know that, but I will do anything to make it up to you," Ron rubbed the back of his neck and the tips of his ears were bright red.

"Ron," she said thickly. "You _really _hurt me Ron."

He dropped his head ashamed and nodded.

"From now until the end of school, you cannot, under _any _circumstances, _ever _ask me for help on your homework _ever again _Ronald Weasley."

Ron glanced up at her disbelieving, gaping with his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Ron, you'll catch flies," she gave him a small smirk as he flushed a deep red and mumbled his apology again.

"You forgive me then?" he asked hopefully.

"I won't forget what you said," she stated coldly. "But I am willing to move past it."

He dropped to his knees in front of her and grinned stupidly.

"I love you Mione, you know that? You are the best, most amazing, bloody fantastic friend I could have ever asked for. I mean it, you truly are-"

"Alright Ron," she giggled. "Just tell me that once a day for the rest of our lives, and I'll completely forgive you."

* * *

Malfoy spent more time watching Hermione after Christmas Holidays, and it almost seemed like he was deliberately seeking her out when she was alone. She had asked Theo about it, to which he responded: "Just hex the bloody git."

She pulled her bag higher on her shoulder and continued on her path to the library when she bumped into someone. Her bag dropped and the entire contents spilled out on the floor. Hermione groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she glanced up at the person and nearly groaned again.

"Not a problem Granger," Malfoy said without malice.

Hermione dropped to her knees and began stuffing her books in her bag. She paused when a pale hand offered her Potions book to her.

"Erm, Malfoy... you hit your head or anything lately?" she asked him cautiously.

To her surprise, he chuckled heartily then gave her a sincere smile. She nearly fell over from the sight.

"Why would you believe that?" he questioned her.

"Well, you don't normally help anyone," she stated incredulously.

He examined her face carefully, taking his time to ponder her words.

"You remind me of a cousin I once had," Malfoy said slowly, watching her expression.

Hermione kept her face blank but her heart pounded faster against her chest.

"Do you remember the train ride before Sorting?" he questioned her. "You asked me if I had seen a toad, then you complimented a stuffed Dragon in my trunk, saying it reminded you of a similar Dragon you owned."

She mentally cursed herself for not remembering how intelligent Malfoy really was. She knew what he was talking about, of course, but never expected him to remember the conversation.

"Yes, my dad won me a huge stuffed Dragon at a fair when I was around nine," she lied. "Yours had the spikes on the tail that reminded me of mine."

His eyes narrowed, instinctively knowing she was lying, but did not press the topic further.

"Well, thank you for helping me Malfoy, have a good night."

She rushed down the hall, attempting to put as much space between Malfoy and her. Hermione decided never to be caught alone again, it had been too much of a close call.

* * *

Draco smirked as Hermione ran away from him. Now he was positive she was hiding something from him. That lie she made up about the stuffed Dragon was well thought, he would give her that, but her face was almost _too _blank. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, whistling happily as he made his way down to the Dungeons. There was a letter he needed to write to his mother, hoping she could investigate Hermione Granger further.

* * *

Looking back on her situation, she realized how stupid of her not to remember that Bellatrix was a Death Eater and would be where Voldemort supposedly was.

She was staring at the insane face of her mother while standing in the Department of Mysteries. Her Uncle was talking to Harry but Hermione couldn't focus on what they were saying. She looked around, noticing they were surrounded by Death Eaters. There were a golden pair of eyes staring at Ron and she paled when she realized those were her real eyes, which meant that was her father, Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hermione felt like screaming. There was no way she could avoid being hit by a spell, and her parents would no doubt recognize her if she was. A tug on her arm made her glance back at Ron, who nodded discretely towards the exit. She listened intently to what Harry was saying to her Uncle.

"I've waited fourteen years."

"I know dear boy," he cooed at Harry.

"I can wait a little longer. NOW!"

They all shot stunners, causing Death Eaters to leave in smoky black columns. The six teens ran, trying to find the exit to leave. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she let herself get pulled along, not focusing on anything other than avoiding being cursed.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. How could she let herself get in this position? It was going to be incredibly hard to protect herself against so many Death Eaters. She also had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville to worry about.

She zoned back in when she felt herself falling, she screamed a spell to slow their bodies down. They ran through another black door and found themselves in an atrium.

Hermione felt herself being pulled back into a body and she looked up at those gold eyes of her father. She started panicking, looking wildly around for an escape. _Pops_! Were heard around the room and she stumbled forward as Rodolphus let her go quickly.  
She ran over to Ginny and tried pulling the younger girl over to Luna when a Death Eater stepped in front of them.

"STUPEFY!" Ginny screamed at him, only to have it blocked.

"What do we have here? A Blood Traitor and a Mudblood, my lucky day!" he sneered at them, shooting a silent stunner at Ginny.

The girls shot random spells at the Death Eater before they heard Bellatrix's insane cackling, causing Hermione to look over at the sound. She saw her mother sending a killing curse at Sirius, and just before it hit him he looked over at Hermione, giving her a sad smile, then disappearing into a veil.

Hermione was thrown back, feeling a cool trickle down her body and a searing pain in her chest. Ginny screamed in horror and stunned the Death Eater, throwing herself on Hermione, but not before Bellatrix glanced over at her body. Both women just stared at each other, one in horror and the other in disbelief.

Harry screamed at Bellatrix, causing her to stumble back while still staring at Hermione. A small smile graced her face before she turned and ran out of the Atrium, singing "I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" all the way. Harry ran after her, and the remaining Death Eater's disapparated quickly as the Order gained advantage.

Hermione rolled her head back on the ground, cursing herself silently. The pain in her chest flared and within seconds she passed out.

* * *

"CISSY! Where are you?" Bellatrix hissed when she floo'd into the Malfoy Manor library.

"Aunt Bellatrix? What are you doing here?"

She turned around and smiled when she saw her beloved nephew sitting on a green couch in the corner.

"Draco," she cooed. "I have the most wonderful news!"

"Bella? Are you okay? Why are you here?" her sister's familiar melodic voice floated to her.

Bellatrix grinned toothily, "I found her!"

Narcissa's eyebrows raised to her hairline.

"Hermione?" she asked, glancing over at Draco.

"Honestly Cissy," she rolled her eyes. "Whom else would I be talking about?"

"So you found her?" Draco questioned her.

"Yes, I found my Hermione. Finally! She's beautiful, of course. Looks just like me when I was young, though she has Rodo's eyes."

"Where is she?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"She's been living as Hermione Granger," she stated smugly.

Narcissa stared blankly while Draco smirked victoriously.

"I _knew _it," Draco said proudly. "There was always something strange about her."

"I can't believe I never saw it," Narcissa muttered darkly. "You tried to tell me son, but I waved it off as nothing. How do you know Bella?"

"She was hit by Dolohov and a glamour faded. Saw her with my own eyes. Poor girl looked horrified, which means she knew I'm her mum," she grinned, happy at the thought of her child knowing her mother.

"Aunt Bella, how will we get her back? She'll never come willingly," Draco said sadly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Of course she won't; thankfully I still have rights as a mother. The Dark Lord will take over the Ministry within the week, and I will have the ability to force her to come home with us. The only thing in the way are those muggle's who raised her, but I doubt they'll cause us any problems once we threaten them."

"We can really get Hermione back?" Narcissa asked hopefully.

Bellatrix grinned wildly, causing her to look even more insane than normally.

"We can get Hermione back."

* * *

**Thanks for favoriting/following!**

**Thanks to: **_Moon and Stars224, kimandjackKickinit, dracosgirl007, Princess of Mirkwood2, sweetestofpeas, shaymars, Alison-Fire, flyingberry, adrianiforever, princesspay10_ **for reviewing! **

**I'm not sure who exactly Hermione will be paired with yet, but Draco, Theo, Voldemort/Tom Riddle, and possibly Blaise will be options. Give me your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks passed before Bellatrix and Rodolphus went for Hermione. She had been expecting it, knowing the Ministry would favor the birth parents over their child. She said her goodbyes after they got back from the Department of Ministries and went to her childhood home.

Ron had begged her to stay but Harry accepted her reasoning. There was no safe place to hide from her family; they would be able to find her no matter where she was. Hermione was unwilling to place Harry or Ron in danger. They knew she wouldn't be able to fight with them once her parents came for her; they had all sorts of ways to make her obedient to them. The best way to handle this was to compromise and hope they listened to her.

Her father had been distraught after her mum died; Hermione decided to send him to Australia, as it had always been a dream to live there. His brother lived there with his wife and three sons, so he would have family to support him completely.  
She was cooking eggs and bacon when the doorbell rang. Hermione had the glamour off since she went back to her adoptive parent's home; Bellatrix had seen her so there was no hiding it anymore. Hermione walked calmly to the door and steadied her breath before opening it widely and staring at the five cloaked figures on her porch.

"Come in," she said softly.

Her mother grinned happily at her and marched right through the door to the living room. Her father and Aunt shared a surprised glance before shrugging and following Bellatrix. Draco and Lucius looked suspicious but Hermione just rolled her eyes and gestured for them to walk inside, which they reluctantly did.

"My darling," Bellatrix cooed at her. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk, "I must admit, the hair is much more manageable this way."

Bellatrix snorted and smiled amused at her. Even Narcissa cracked a small smile, but the men stayed stoic.

"Where are the Grangers?" Narcissa asked her, looking around the room as if they might pop out. Hermione's heart clenched but kept her calm mask on her face.

"My adoptive mum died last Christmas and my adoptive dad moved out of the country," she said coolly.

There was complete silence, none of the visitors knew what to say.

"Well I just made breakfast, would anyone like some?" she asked politely.

Bellatrix cocked her head and nodded, her smile soft and comforting. Hermione surprisingly felt loved when her mother looked at her like that and couldn't help but smile back.

Her father patted his stomach, "I am always ready for food."

The three walked in the small kitchen, the adults glancing at the muggle appliances as if it would hurt them, causing Hermione to laugh loudly. She placed six plates on the table, in case the others joined them, and set orange juice along with glasses down as well. They all sat and began piling eggs and bacon on their plates, eating in silence before anyone spoke.

"I know why you're here," Hermione said quietly, staring at her plate.

Her parents exchanged glances before nodding.

"We love you very much Hermione," her father said. "If we could go back and change that night, we'd do it in a heartbeat. You are our daughter and we want you back."

She pushed her eggs around on her plate, thinking over her words, before answering him.

"I have a compromise in mind," she looked up at Rodolphus nervously.

The door opened and all three Malfoy's walked in slowly. Narcissa smiled at her sweetly and she knew her Aunt cared for her; the woman had always been kinder than her family.

"I know you have the power to control me, the Ministry favors parents and will support you completely, even if I hated you. I'm willing to give you both a chance to be my parents, but I ask for one thing. Obviously fighting for the Light is no longer an option. I don't want to join the Death Eaters; I would like to stay out of the fighting entirely. Please do not make me fight my friends."

Bellatrix frowned, but Rodolphus smiled broadly at her. The Malfoy's seemed stunned but stayed silent regardless.

"We have a deal, my darling girl."

* * *

Draco ran a hand through his hair nervously. Hermione had packed her belongings up and the family had moved her into Malfoy Manor, as Lestrange Manor was given to Rodolphus' younger brother when he'd been sent to Azkaban. It had been a week since she came to live with them and she seemed to be adjusting well enough.

He was pacing outside her bedroom door, which was just down from his own, debating whether or not to knock. She had ignored him completely from the second he'd walked into the Granger's old home, and he was nervous that she would reject his apologies.

Right as he straighted his shoulders and raised his fist to knock, the door swung inwardly open and Hermione stared at him, shock etched on her face. They stood there gaping at one another before Draco finally sprung into action.

"Erm… hey," he said lamely.

She kept her gaze level on his face, never acknowledging his greeting.

"I wanted to talk to you," Draco began awkwardly. "I just needed to apologize for tormenting you during school. I'm really sorry, Hermione. I will never be able to say that enough."

Hermione peered questioningly at him, obviously not believing his apology, but he couldn't exactly blame her if she didn't.

"Malfoy, you were a complete arse to me for five years," she said slowly. "But I now live in the same Manor as you, so I will attempt to be cordial. Maybe we will be close eventually, but for now, I think we need to take our friendship slow."

He nodded fervently, never expecting her to agree to give him a chance so easily!

"Absolutely Hermione," Draco stated excitedly. "You won't regret this."

She rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at the same time. Draco grinned happily, having never gotten a smile from her over the years. Hermione nodded her good bye and closed the door quietly, leaving him to stare at it contentedly.

_Perhaps this will work out in the end_, he mused as he walked back to his room, smiling the whole way.

"Draco!" a deep voice with a slight Italian accent yelled, coming from the bottom of the stairs that separated his and Hermione's rooms. He peered down the steps and saw the tall, olive-skinned, raven haired body of his best mate, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise," Draco grinned at him. "How are you today?"

The Italian boy eyed him warily. "Well. You?"

"Couldn't have been better," his smile widened.

"Let me guess," Blaise contemplated. "You spoke to Hermione?"

Draco smirked smugly and nodded. "She's giving us a chance to be friends."

Blaise rolled his eyes but looked pleased regardless.

"Good. I couldn't handle listening to you whine like a love-sick puppy for another week."

"Hush up," Draco said happily, unable to keep the grin completely off his face.

* * *

Two nights later and Draco was sitting in the drawing room watching Hermione and his Aunt dueling with his mother, father, and Uncle.

In the short time she had been living at the Manor, she had taken to her father quickly, both establishing a love of books, and the pair loved to talk about magical theories. Hermione and Bellatrix spent evenings together exchanging stories and dueling. Draco was utterly shocked by Hermione's ability; she had more power than she ever let on at Hogwarts. Watching the mother and daughter became a past time for the family and they seemed evenly matched; Hermione's grace and agility rivaling Bellatrix's precision and skill.

It were times like those where he realized just how little he had known about Hermione during school. The way she twirled and spun to dodge spells was incredibly graceful, even more so than his Aunt, and he realized just how helpful she would have been to the Order.

A _crack!_ sounded throughout the room and he forced his gaze over to the head House Elf, Flippy.

"Master," the elf bowed deeply towards his father. "The Dark Lord is asking for you, sir."

Lucius and Rodolphus stood abruptly and shared alarmed glances.

"He must have found out about her," his Uncle stated in a panicked voice.

"What should we do Rodo?" Bellatrix asked her husband, glancing at Hermione nervously, who was the picture of calm.

"It's rather easy Mum," she said slowly. "I hide."

Draco chuckled at the look on his Aunt's face, she was incredibly surprised that she hadn't thought of it in the first place.

"Brilliant darling, absolutely brilliant, go quickly. Take Draco with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes at her mother but relented, grabbing Draco's hand and disapparated quickly to her room.

"Erm… How did you just do that?" Draco asked her warily as he sat on the bed.

"Aunt Cissy thought it would be helpful to me to know. It's rather easy, I only had to disable to wards for five seconds," she answered dully.

He watched her walk to face the window, peering out into the darkening sky with a far away gaze. Draco laid back and examined her room; it was the first time he had been in it. It was as large as his, reminding him of the Slytherin common room, but decorated in gold and pale blue. He was surprised she had not done Gryffindor colors but figured she'd done it as a compromise to her parents.

The cousins sat in silence for twenty minutes before both mother's appeared in the room suddenly. Bellatrix was smiling slightly at her daughter while Narcissa was pale and had a frown across her beautiful face.

"Mother?" Draco asked her hesitantly, reaching out to hold her hand and steadying her.

"The Dark Lord will be staying at the Manor with us," Bellatrix answered. "Your father has given him the spare Master suite on this floor."

Narcissa buried her face in his shoulder, but Draco was watching Hermione's reaction carefully. She had stiffened but still faced the window in silence.

"Darling?" Bellatrix asked cautiously. Hermione turned slowly to face her with an unreadable expression.

"Will you keep your promise we made a week ago?" she questioned her mother coldly.

His Aunt nodded fervently. "We told the Dark Lord the terms you wanted, and he agreed to make it your choice."

Hermione's face stayed blank but her eyes shone of relief and her shoulders relaxed minutely.

"So now all I need to do is avoid him until September. Easy enough to do," she stated sarcastically as she strode into her bathroom, locking and warding it as she went.

* * *

_Mione, _

_I hope you're doing well. Good news on Draco apologizing to you, although I feel you should have made him suffer longer than you did, but of course you're a Gryffindor, so it goes against everything you all believe. Tragic shame. Speaking of, how do you think school will go? I wonder if your mum will ask Dumbledore to change houses. I wouldn't put it past her. _

_Dad said I could visit soon so just reply with a day. I'll figure something out.  
_

_P.S. I need to talk to you about something sort of uncomfortable. Keep in mind, it wasn't my idea. _

_Your favorite snake, _

_Theo_

* * *

Since Voldemort had decided to stay at Malfoy Manor, Hermione could constantly be found outdoors in the gardens, surrounding forest, or in the stable playing with the horses and animals the Malfoy's owned.

She was lying on a blanket in the grass in the front of the Manor rereading the latest letter Theo had sent her, wondering what uncomfortable thing he needed to tell her.

She liked both her parents and was slowly beginning to love them in her own way. Her father was intelligent and a good debating partner, and her mother was a good listener and they shared their wit.

Her Aunt was worming her way in her heart, being a very easy person to be around. She accepted her beliefs without forcing her own and understood her friendship with Harry.

Hermione and Lucius got along well enough but she found he was much the annoying Pureblood he appeared to be. Draco was slowly growing on her, his friend Blaise Zabini had approached her to help her understand that Draco had missed her greatly when she was a Granger, and never got over that sudden loss as a child.

Hermione had successfully avoided Voldemort for the past week, hiding out in her room and taking her meals in the kitchens with either her Aunt or her Mum. She had noticed Voldemort's attempts to corner her, but managed to hide or disapparate just in time before he got there.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed the person who was triumphantly sneaking up on her.

"Miss Lestrange?"

She glanced up and was met by a very tall, exceedingly handsome man. He looked no older than eighteen, had tidy jet-black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. She knew instantly who he was, having seen him in old photographs she'd researched after being Un-Petrified her Second year.

"Voldemort," she answered coolly.

He smiled charmingly at her, "How did you know?"

"How is it you look like Tom Riddle?" she countered.

Voldemort's smile broadened, "I have my ways."

She blinked and went back to her book, watching him carefully from the corner of her eye. He took that as an invitation to sit down on the blanket next to her, making her exceedingly uncomfortable.

"How did you know whom I was?"

"I saw a photo of when you were Head Boy," she stated calmly.

He smirked. "I've taken precautions to make myself immortal, but I was unaware it would mean I'd never age. Physically I am still eighteen, but I was born in 1926, so I'm technically in my sixties."

Hermione snorted, "If people knew what you looked like, they might not fear you as much."

Voldemort grinned and stood up. He flicked his finger, causing his appearance to change. He became bald, stark white, with snake like features, and blood red eyes. Another flick of his finger and he was back to his handsome self. He sat back down and looked smug.

"A little invention of mine, I knew I was too handsome for people to fear, so I created an appearance that would scare others. Brilliant, no?"

She nodded reluctantly, "Unfortunately it's genius."

A pleased smirk appeared on his face and he stretched out on the blanket, looking expectantly at Hermione.

"You are different than I imagined, Miss Lestrange."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Appearances are deceiving, you should know this better than anyone."

He stared thoughtfully at her and she went back to reading her book.

"I was told you do not wish to join my followers," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Your information is correct," she said stiffly.

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't believe in your cause."

"So do you believe I am wrong for my cause?" he pressed.

Hermione shook her head, carefully weighing her words.

"It's your cause and your beliefs. You are entitled to your own opinion and I won't blame you for having one. They are just not my beliefs." He pondered her words for a few minutes.

"What are your beliefs then?"

She glanced at him, taking in the curious flicker in the eyes, and realized he actually wanted to know her opinion. Hermione closed her book with a dull _thud_ and faced him fully.

"I believe in equality. The idea may make me an idealist: foolish and unrealistic, but it is my dream. You don't understand what it is like to leave a world you grow up in for a world where you are hated just for being alive. I don't think it's right for people to force their opinions on other, as you do. It's understandable that you have a cause, but what you are attempting to do will destroy many lives, and I can't support that."

She picked up her book and headed back up the path to the Manor. Hermione was halfway there before Voldemort caught up with her. "Thank you for being honest. Many lie to me out of fear, but it is nice to hear the truth occasionally. I must say that I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Lestrange."

He bowed his head and left her in the entrance hall of the Manor, striding off towards the sitting room. She shook her head in bewilderment, pondering his reasons for seeking her out as she walked the steps up to her bedroom.

"Hey Hermione, I haven't seen you all day," her cousin's voice brought her back to reality. Hermione turned her head to the left and saw Draco with Blaise and the Slytherin she had been thinking of earlier.

"Theo?" She asked incredulously. Theo grinned at her before striding over quickly to engulf her in a tight hug, burying his face in her hair.

"Mione, how are you? You hadn't replied to my last letter and I got worried," she could practically hear his frown.

They pulled apart, but he kept his hold on her waist.

"I'm sorry Theo, I was busy," she said, biting her lip and giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

He nodded understandingly and smirked wickedly at her.

"You owe me one," Theo said teasingly. "I'm staying here for the rest of holidays, so you can make it up to me all summer long."

She squealed with childish glee and clapped her hands happily.

"I can't believe it! This is _wonderful_! Which room are you staying in? Ooh, I have to show you-"

"Erm, Hermione? Theo? What's going on here?" Draco interrupted her rudely.

The pair turned towards his voice where both men were staring at them with confusion. Hermione smirked in reply and leaned into Theo's embrace once again.

"We ran into each other Second Year in the library, and we've been friends ever since." Hermione explained happily, while Theo smirked smugly at the looks of astonishment and slight jealously in the two Slytherin's faces.

"Nott, you've been friends with my cousin for years and never mentioned it?" Draco hissed at Theo, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Not my fault mate," Theo drawled. "You would never have wanted to know I was friends with Slytherin's most hated Muggle-born Gryffindor."

Blaise seemed accepting of his explanation while Draco kept his cold glare on Theo. Hermione decided to intervene before things got even more uncomfortable.

"Shall we go to the library, Theo? I'm meeting my father there soon."

"Lead the way," he offered, and she smiled broadly at him, entwining their fingers and pulling him down the staircase behind her.

* * *

"Sweetheart, might I have a word?"

Hermione glanced up at her father, who was wearing an inscrutable expression. She had been snuggled up to Theo on the couch in the library near the fireplace, working on her summer work, when Rodolphus came looking for her. She stood and smiled reassuringly at Theo, who looked slightly nervous for some reason. Following her father, they made their way to his private study and took seats across from each other. Rodolphus poured firewhiskey into two glasses and handed her one before downing his in a single gulp.

"Now darling, I wanted to ask what it is you know about Pureblood marriages," he said nervously.

Hermione's eyebrows raised and she felt her jaw pop open. Surely she was not already betrothed! Her mum had promised she would choose her own husband in her own time.

"Your mother and I are _not _giving you an arranged marriage," he stated quickly, noticing her anger. "I merely wish to know if you are ready to accept your duties as a Pureblooded witch and potential wife. If so, we should discuss potential suitors. I have been contacted by multiple heads of families already."

"Where are you going with this father?"

He sighed wearily. "Hermione, I am not blind. I see the looks the Nott boy gives you, even if you are blind to them. His father has contacted me. Apparently Theodore has mentioned you, and his father is interested in joining our families. I only want to know if you are adverse to this. Ultimately, whom you marry will be _your _decision."

She stared blankly at her father. She had _suitors. _Her parents expected her to choose from one of them. Theo was actually an option, and while Hermione had never mentioned it, she had always thought they were compatible.

"Who are the others that have contacted you?" she asked, curiosity suppressing her anger for the moment.

Rodolphus now looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Zabini, Flint, Goyle, and Pucey have also inquired about you."

Hermione then lost her temper.

"You have _got _to be _bloody _joking!" she hissed fiercely. "Flint is complete _dolt, _I'm not even sure Goyle can _read, _and Pucey is a pervert!"

"Then you have the Zabini and Nott boy's to choose from," Rodolphus paused, considering his words. "Draco would also be a fine choice. He seems taken with you as well."

Hermione blanked. "My cousin. Draco Malfoy? My _cousin_? I realize that we're Purebloods, but don't you think it's a little odd to suggest your wife's nephew, father?"

"It is not uncommon," Rodolphus added quickly. "Your mother is a Black, surely you realized cousin's marry cousin's in that family. You and Draco were very close as children, Narcissa and Bellatrix discussed the possibility often."

She placed her face in her hands, rubbing at her brow wearily.

"So then my options are my best friend, my cousin, and my cousin's best mate?"

"Hermione, you can choose whomever you want, within reason, I merely wish to know if you are willing to begin your search."

She weighed her options carefully. Sure, she had maybe developed a slight crush on Theo over the years, and Zabini wasn't exactly unbearable once you got under his cool exterior; Hermione still had no idea what to think of Draco, as it was alarming and disturbing to consider. Marrying Theo wouldn't be the end of the world, it actually would be a relief to marry one of her closest friends, but she still wanted options.

"I'll keep my eyes open," Hermione finally answered, after minutes of debating the issue in her head. Rodolphus exhaled happily and settled comfortably into his seat, taking another gulp of his fire whiskey, while Hermione was wondering what exactly she was getting herself in to.

* * *

**Thank you for following/favoriting my story! Special thanks to my most recent reviewers:**

**Anastasia LaMort Malfoy, Mamamama, piperholly7, Princess of Mirkwood, shaunazoe, Vvolley, XXXSilverFangXXX, princesspay10, PinkSlytherin, love-them-all, LadyBookworm80, Moon and Stars224**

**Thanks again :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Theodore Nott!" Hermione shrieked as she stormed back into the library after the very awkward conversation with her father. Theo had the decency to look abashed.

"Erm, I suppose your father mentioned what my father did?" he asked weakly, shrinking into the armchair he occupied.

"Yes, in fact he did," she said tartly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Theo sat up and braced his shoulders as if expecting her to attack him, which, in his defense, she _was _rather close to doing.

"Mione," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I mentioned your name by accident when I asked if I could visit Draco, and my father interrogated me about you. I told him you were the Lestrange's child, that you were previously Hermione Granger, and that you were a close friend of mine. My father wrote your father before I could stop him. When I found out, I sent you that letter and told you I had something I needed to say, but your father beat me to it."

She sat there in silence as she listened to his story, not acknowledging anything and staring blankly at the wall behind his head.

"Say something," Theo pleaded her, standing up and moving to kneel in front of her.

"You should have told me," she grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at Theo's chest.

"I know Mione, I know," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pouting slightly as he did so.

"I'm worried this will change our friendship," Hermione admitted softly. She dropped her gaze to her lap with a heavy frown. Theo's finger gently prodded her chin up, forcing her to look at him, and he gave her a small smile.

"We will always be best friends, Hermione. That will _never _change. Is it so difficult to believe we would be happy if we ended up married?" he questioned her with an unreadable tone.

She sighed. "I'm not upset about that. You would probably be a great husband. I'm just upset because my father has given me names of boys that I am suppose to choose from, I'm not allowed to find my own husband."

"Who are the boys?" Theo asked curiously.

"Erm… you, Blaise, Draco, believe it or not, and apparently Flint, Goyle, and Pucey asked about me. So really the choice is between you and Blaise, and I've never really spoken to him before. I got the impression my father wanted me to keep my options open, so I figured I at least need to have a proper conversation with the bloke before I choose you. I mean, if, if you are okay with that, of course," she stammered uneasily.

Theo grinned widely at her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, well, I suppose you're now Hermione Jean Lestrange-"

"Dorella," she interrupted quietly.

He chuckled. "Right. Hermione Dorella Lestrange, it would be an honor to be your husband, should you choose me. If Zabini comes in and sweeps you off your feet, I will continue to be your best mate. You will _never _lose me."

She let him take her into his arms and she curled tightly into his side, where Theo held her protectively, stroking her hair and cheek.

"I'm so glad we met, Theo. I don't know what I would ever have done without you," she hummed as she closed her eyes, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Hermione missed the soft smile that lit up Theo's face. She also missed the wistful gaze he watched her with, marveling at how she fit perfectly into his side. She was already asleep when he tightened his hold on her waist, causing it to become possessive. Hermione remained blissfully unaware that her best friend, the only Slytherin that befriended the bookworm Gryffindor muggleborn, was deeply in love with her, and had no intentions of letting _anyone_ take his witch from him.

* * *

Hermione snuck into the library later that night, hoping to find a book to explain what a Pureblooded witch was expected to be. She realized she had no idea what the average customs were, and didn't want to make a mistake when she chose her husband. She winced as she thought of choosing a husband. Fifteen was hardly the age where these sorts of responsibilities should be given.

"Miss Lestrange?"

Hermione let out a small scream and jumped, placing a hand over her heart, as she turned around and glared at Voldemort, who smirked at her.

"Sorry for startling you," he said unapologetically. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the library stack she had been perusing before Voldemort scared her.

"Anything specific you are searching for?"

Hermione huffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was reading by the fireplace when you walked in. I suppose you hadn't noticed me, so I figured I would say hello," Hermione could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke to her.

She ignored him for the most part, her eyes searching over the mass of books for one on pureblooded marriages, and she smirked victoriously when she noticed one near the top. Hermione stood on her toes and reached for it, stretching herself to where she almost touched it, when suddenly a body was pressed tight behind her and a hand skimmed over hers to pluck the book from the shelf. She slowly lowered herself down and stared impassively at the shelf, waiting for the man to move. Hermione flinched when his hand landed lightly on her waist, skirting up and down her sides.

"_Pureblooded Traditions: A Woman's Responsibility_? You disappoint me, Miss Lestrange, I assumed you would have been a feminist," Voldemort's hot breath hit the back of her neck enticingly, and Hermione clenched her fists in order to prevent a shiver.

"I realized I didn't know much about pureblood marriages, and my father mentioned it to me, so I wanted to read up on the subject," she explained in a voice that was far braver than she felt at that moment.

"Ah," he said lightly. They stood there for a few moments before Voldemort finally backed up. "You are very different from when you were a child," he commented as if discussing the weather.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"You knew me as a child?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Voldemort's face as he examined her pajamas, the same green ones that she had worn ever since she was a child. She realized early on that they were magic, and since then had slept in them most nights.

"I did. Magic is truly remarkable, I remember you running around Lestrange Manor as a child in those same pajamas, and here you are now with them perfectly fitting. You were a rather good child, well behaved and extraordinary with magic already, almost reminding me a bit of myself. You _fascinated _me, and continue to do so," Voldemort grinned down at her, and Hermione bit back the bile threatening to make its way back up her throat.

"I assume Rodolphus has given you a list of acceptable suitors, has he not?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"So you realize Potter is not an option for you?" Voldemort stated gleefully. She glared at him with a heat that should have incinerated him on the spot if looks could kill.

"You do _not _get to mention Harry to me," she snarled, her magic swirling the air powerfully as her anger rose.

Voldemort leaned in, placing his hands on the side of her head, effectively caging her in. His evilly handsome face was mere inches from her own, and his eyes drifted down to watch her lips as she nervously flicked her tongue over them.

"Would you like to know why it is I have never taken a wife?" he whispered, his face mere inches from her own. Hermione was sure he was able to hear her heart pounding. She shook her head slowly.

"I never found anyone worthy of being my Dark Lady," Voldemort purred, his voice seductive and intimate as it washed over Hermione's sense.

Suddenly he pushed off the stack, took one last long look over Hermione, and then strode out of the library briskly. He stopped at the heavy wooden doors and turned to face her with a smirk on his face that only made him more attractive.

"Sweet dreams… my _lady_."

Then Voldemort was gone, and Hermione dropped to the floor, raising a shaky hand to her hair and pushing it back out of her face.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" she breathed aloud incredulously.

* * *

Hermione had lain on the library floor for an hour before finally controlling her wild thoughts. She had stumbled to the kitchens, where the house-elves took one look at her and shoved her over to the table, forcing a calming draught down her throat and setting food in front of her along with butterbeer. She then proceeded to summon muggle playing cards and teach the elves how to play multiple card games.

"Hermione?"

She glanced up, grimacing as she realized the resemblance to the situation she had gotten herself into the night before, but sighed with relief as she noticed Blaise Zabini standing in the doorway staring amused at her.

"Have you been here all night?" his deep voice asked her. She noted a slight Italian accent as he spoke.

"Quite possibly, I forgot the time after the fourth round of muggle Poker was played. When did I show up, Lippy?" she questioned the house elf sitting across her, previously glaring at her handful of cards she'd acquired in a very intense game of 'Go Fish'. Lippy glanced up at the clock across the kitchen and her tennis ball eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Mistress you has been with us all night!" she accused with slight anger and worry.

Hermione grinned at the small elf. "Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose. Thanks for playing cards with me, Lippy, you truly have a knack for games."

Lippy collected her winnings, twelve Cauldron cakes along with four packs of Chocolate Frogs and one of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, putting them in neat piles before facing Hermione once more.

"Mistress, Lippy says this nicely, but you is no good at cards games, Miss."

Hermione gaped at the elf, who skipped away triumphantly, and Blaise snorted from the doorway, alerting Hermione once more of his presence. She felt her cheeks burn red and she let her gaze wander uncomfortably. Hermione noticed the boy move from the corner of her eye and he appeared in front of her, sitting in the chair across hers.

"I assume from the book lying on the counter, you have spoken to your father?" he questioned her nicely.

"Erm, yes, I have," she stammered quietly.

"I apologize," Blaise said sincerely. Hermione snapped her eyes up to his face, and he grimaced apologetically. "My mother sent your father a letter this past week. I'm afraid she is determined to marry me off, and when she learned of you, she set it upon herself to create a match. I realize we have never spoken, but I do hope we can be friendly, even if you do not choose me."

Hermione smiled at his words despite herself. Blaise took that as encouragement and grinned back.

"I always admired your intelligence, Hermione," he said sincerely.

She blushed prettily. "Well, I _did _notice how smart you are as well Blaise. You are rather exceptional at Ancient Runes."

Blaise's smile grew as she spoke, and Hermione noticed the way his deep blue eyes lit up so enchantingly at her praise.

"Do you suppose you will get to stay in Gryffindor?" Blaise asked.

Hermione frowned. She had been wondering about that since her parents discovered her. It would be uncomfortable being around Neville while she looked just like her mother. After the Ministry she had noticed he hadn't spoken a word to her, just settled for intense staring and watching her carefully.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure," she answered slowly. "My mother is very well known for her crimes and she directly affected two people in Gryffindor. I doubt Harry will blame me for it, but the other… well, I'm not so sure. I couldn't blame him if he did though."

Blaise nodded understandingly, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mione? Blaise? What are you doing up so early?"

Both teenagers jumped as Theo's voice interrupted their thoughts. Hermione smiled at her best friend, who clearly had just woken up if indicated by his messy hair.

"Morning Theo," she greeted him happily, not noticing the way Theo glared at Blaise's hand on her shoulder, nor the way Blaise raised an eyebrow daringly.

"Morning love," Theo kissed her on the forehead as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. "Play cards last night?"

Hermione huffed. "Lippy hustled me, I swear it. There is absolutely no way she could have been _that _good when she's never played before."

Theo snorted, but smiled apologetically when Hermione glared at him.

"Sorry love, but you've never been good at card games, wizard or muggle," he squeezed her once more before dropping his hold to a loose grip around her waist, smirking at Blaise.

Hermione twirled out of Theo's embrace gently, moving over to the elves cooking breakfast to offer to help. She loaded three plates full with eggs, toast, bacon, and fruit. Placing them in front of the boys, she rolled her eyes at their staring contest, wondering for a moment what it was they were silently fighting over. She grabbed a jug of pumpkin juice along with three mugs and sat down between the boys, effectively ending their staring, and began eating.

"Darling," a cooing voice Hermione recognized as her mothers resounded throughout the mansion.

"Kitchen," she called back loudly. Bellatrix's crazed grin popped into the room and Hermione couldn't help but smile back at the sight of the woman. She truly was insane, but underneath that she was endearing and cared deeply for her family.

"Be dressed in thirty minutes, Cissy and you are going for tea at the Parkinson's this morning."

Hermione grimaced. "Mum," she whined. "I hate Pug-Face, I doubt I'll like her mother any more."

Theo snorted, coughing up the juice he had just drank, and Blaise was biting his lip, shaking with suppressed laughs.

Bellatrix smirked wickedly. "She is, isn't she? Viola is the same as Pansy, stupid bints. Your Aunt is insisting you learn the ways of a pureblooded woman, and I have to agree that she's the best to teach you."

Hermione threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"You owe me," she exclaimed through gritted teeth.

Bellatrix smiled and exited the kitchen quickly.

"Well," she exhaled. "I suppose I need to go prepare for torture. Wish me luck boys."

She kissed each wizard on the cheek and followed her mother, mentally preparing herself for a horrible afternoon.

* * *

"Hermione dear, have you given any thought to potential suitors?"

"Oh, Hermione sweetheart, those dress robes are adorable!"

"Harry Potter is your best friend? Darling, he's only a half-blood. You should surround yourself with better people, perhaps my son Marcus?"

"You need to let go of your academic concerns, finding a suitable husband should be your only prospect."

Hermione's eye was twitching wildly halfway through the tea party, and Narcissa was barely holding back her laughter every time she glanced at her Niece. She was sitting at a table with Pansy, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode, who were either sneering at her or watching her with interest. She rolled her eyes and calmly took a sip of her tea. The Greengrass sisters gave her sympathetic glances, and Hermione understood they were the more welcoming of the group. She bit back a shudder when she looked at Bulstrode, remembering the time she turned into a cat from a misplaced hair.

"Hermione," Daphne, who she learned was in her year, addressed her quietly. "Your robes are very pretty."

They really were; her Aunt did a fabulous job on them. The robes fell lightly around her curves, accenting them perfectly, in a light blue that reminded Hermione of the Beauxbatons uniforms. Her hair was neatly pulled back with a thick silver pin and kept wildly curly, and she had just a bit of makeup on.

"Thank you," she replied sincerely.

Pansy sneered at her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Have you heard from Draco, Pansy?" Millicent asked Pansy, who pouted dramatically, which unfortunately only added to her dog-like resemblance.

"No," she wailed. Hermione barely refrained from plugging her ears to block out her high-pitched voice. "I'm getting worried! I've owled him but he hasn't responded once. Mummy is asking Mrs. Malfoy if he's sick or dead!"

"Actually he's fine," Hermione stated loudly over Pansy's increasingly hysterical voice.

"How would _you _know that?" Pansy snarled viciously.

"I'm staying at Malfoy Manor," she stated condescendingly. "I think I would know how my own _cousin_ is."

Tracey looked nervously over at Millicent.

"Has Blaise contacted you?" she asked quietly. The bigger girl shook her head.

Hermione smiled. "Oh, he's at the Manor as well. Staying with Draco for the summer."

Pansy glared at her. "Any other boys you have no business being around staying at Malfoy Manor?"

"Actually yes," she said happily. "Theo is as well."

Narcissa chose that moment to walk over to the girls' table, and she smirked at the confused looks on Pansy and Millicent's faces, the awed one on Tracey's, and the approving one's on the Greengrass'. Hermione was giving a positively Slytherin smirk, and Narcissa had never been so proud.

"Mione, darling," she smiled at her niece. "Are you ready? Draco, Blaise, and Theo are having a few boys over to play Quidditch later and they asked for you to referee."

Hermione nodded and stood. "It was very nice to meet you Daphne, Astoria, Tracey. Pansy, Millicent, it was interesting as always. I hope to see you in classes Daphne."

She followed her Aunt out, both trying helplessly to contain their snickers, and burst out laughing as they left the room.

"O-oh sweetheart," Narcissa cackled gleefully. "That was _fantastic_. Your mother will be so proud. _I'm _so proud."

"Thanks Aunt Cissy. It felt really good," she grinned happily.

They floo'd back to Malfoy Manor trying in vain to control their laughter, but one look at the curious faces of the boys, Bellatrix, Lucius, and Rodolphus, and the two were howling once more.

"How did it go?" Bellatrix questioned happily.

"Bella, your daughter is bloody brilliant," Narcissa giggled. Rodolphus puffed out his chest dramatically.

"Of course she is," he boasted. "She's _our _daughter after all."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, of course."

"What exactly did you do?" Theo asked warily. Hermione gave another Slytherin-like smirk, and her parents watched proudly.

"Honestly, Slytherin girls are _way _too obsessed with you boys. I merely mentioned that I was living at Malfoy Manor with you three, and apparently Pug Face and Bulstrode didn't quite fancy that idea."

A quiet chuckle from behind Hermione made her freeze, and she spun around to find Voldemort, in his snake appearance, sitting properly in an armchair, reading an old novel that she couldn't quite see.

She rolled her eyes. "Sneaking up on me again?"

"It was not my fault you didn't check your surroundings yet again," he smirked."

Hermione snorted.

"You've met our daughter, My Lord?" Bellatrix asked nervously from behind Hermione while she was glaring at Voldemort, who was smiling almost pleasantly.

"Twice now," he answered with a velvety voice.

"You look creepy," Hermione spat. "I almost prefer the other one."

Voldemort smirked and flicked his finger casually, transforming back into the handsome face of Tom Riddle. She heard four gasps behind her, and realized she was the only one to have seen him as his real self. He grinned.

"It would be abnormal if you preferred Lord Voldemort. The whole no-nose thing does get a bit old."

She couldn't stop the amused snort that came out, but when she noticed the victorious glint in Voldemort's eyes she forced herself to sneer at him.

Hermione turned back around to face her family, ignoring the pleased smirk on Voldemort's face, and addressed her cousin.

"Aunt Cissy said you wanted me to referee a Quidditch match?" she questioned hopefully. He nodded dumbly and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"That would be great," he smiled slightly. "Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Crabbe, Goyle, and Terence Higgs will be joining us."

"Alright," she sighed. "I don't know much about Quidditch, though."  
Theo and Blaise just smiled at her while Draco huffed, annoyed at her lack of Quidditch knowledge.

"How we're related, I will never know," Draco exclaimed dramatically.

"Feeling's mutual Malfoy," she teased back.

"Enough of this family love!" Theo declared loudly, standing up from the couch he was on. "Quidditch awaits!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat underneath a large tree just outside the Quidditch pitch in the backyard of Malfoy Manor seriously regretting her decision to 'referee' the game her cousin and his friends were currently playing, if you could even call it that. Crabbe and Goyle were hitting Bludgers at one another, Marcus, Blaise, and Theo were trying to score on Terrence, and Draco was off on his own attempting to show off by catching the Snitch as many times as he could manage. Adrian was simply circling laps around the pitch.

She was reading her new Arithmancy course book, glancing up every few minutes to make sure no one fell, and therefore was distracted to not notice the smirking figure swooping down straight for her.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione blanched at the sound of the voice. Shivering, she slowly looked up into the light brown eyes of Adrian Pucey, who stared back at her with unabashed lust and hunger.

"It's Lestrange now," she muttered quietly. His smirk widened as he hopped off his broom and strode towards her, causing her to shoot up from the ground and hold her book in front her as a shield.

"What do you want?" Hermione questioned him, her voice bordering on hysterics.

Adrian smiled predatorily at her and raised his hand to lightly tug a loose curl.

"We went through this two years ago, my sweet. I want you," he stated seductively, and Hermione shuddered as she remembered the first time he approached her.

_Running her hand over the spine of a book, Hermione searched the large bookcase for one on registered animagi. She just knew there was something about Rita Skeeter that wasn't right. Rita simply knew things she could never have known had she not been there, and Hermione remembered Viktor picking a beetle out of her hair that seemed suspicious. _

_She was so busy looking that she failed to notice the larger male figure sneaking around the corner of the row. Suddenly she was pressed face-first into the shelf. Hermione stiffened and held in a groan, waiting for who-ever it was that dared to manhandle her to make himself known. She didn't have to wait long._

_"Hermione Granger," a deep voice said inches from her ear. _

_"Who are you?" she questioned bravely. The boy chuckled, air blowing on her ear that caused her to twitch her head in discomfort, which he seemed not to notice. _

_"You're beautiful," the voice whispered, much closer to her than before. _

_She struggled against the body behind her, but that only caused the boy to grip her hips possessively and a prominent thing to be pushed into her spine. Hermione froze as she realized the boy was excited now. _

_"Careful my sweet," he breathed, burying his face in her neck and ghosting his lips up and down the tender flesh. "There will be time for that later."_

_Hermione's eyes widened as she finally realized the boys voice. _

_"Get off me Pucey," she spat through gritted teeth. Adrian Pucey snickered from behind her and bit down harshly on her neck, eliciting a gasp from Hermione. _

_"Soon, my love, soon we can be together. I forgive you for not going to the ball with me nor Hogsmeade, but you can't say no forever."_

_He punctuated every word with a lick or nip of his tongue and teeth over her neck, effectively marking her skin with love bites. _

_"What do you want?" Hermione whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her fists. _

_Adrian froze in his ministrations. _

_"You," he said simply before spinning her around quickly and shoving her deeper against the bookshelf. Hermione got her first true glance of him; light brown hair with light brown eyes, handsome features, and obviously a firm body standing at least six inches above her head. He smiled devilishly before crushing his lips to hers. _

_Hermione gasped and he wasted no time in shoving his tongue in her mouth, examining every inch of it before moving to caress her own tongue playfully, attempting to get a reaction out of her. When she gave none, he raised a hand carefully to brush her waist and move higher, lightly touching her ribs, the side of her breast, and up to her shoulder, where he gave her a slight shake._

_Pulling back, he smiled charmingly at her, and Hermione swore it was the most frightening expression she had ever seen. _

_"See you around, love."_

_With that, Hermione was left alone against the bookshelves, clutching her rapidly beating heart and wondering what the hell Adrian Pucey wanted from her._

She had decided to take extra precautions to avoid him after that. Never again was she alone in the library, nor the hallways, or anywhere else that Pucey could find her. She noticed his eyes watching her though, everywhere she went.

"You wouldn't dare do anything when my best friend and cousin are in plain view, now would you?" she crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping he would take the hint that Theo was watching the exchange curiously from the sky.

"I would do anything for you love," Pucey purred, taking a small step towards her. Hermione backed up as she stepped forward again.

"Come on love," he smirked. "Don't play hard to get."

"I was under the impression she simply wanted you to leave her alone," a dark voice growled from behind Hermione menacingly. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"And I was under the impression you had stayed in the Manor," she retorted, turning to the side so she could watch both Pucey and Voldemort, in his teenage form, who was glaring at the younger boy.

"I do enjoy Quidditch, Hermione. It's not an uncommon thing," he rolled his eyes, but kept them on Pucey, who was now sneering at their apparent familiarity.

"D'you mind?" the shorter boy asked Voldemort condescendingly. Hermione closed her eyes frustrated. "We were having a conversation."

Voldemort smirked. "Seemed to me that you were attempting to force conversation onto her. I don't believe she appreciates your presence."

Hermione muttered, "I don't particularly appreciate your presence either," but Voldemort ignored her in favor of staring at the now seething teenager.

"Who are _you_? I've never seen you before, yet here _you_ are talking to _my _fiancée."

Hermione's jaw dropped with an audible pop and her eyes widened to the size of Quaffles.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked in outrage, earning the attention of the seven boys still flying the air. "LIKE BLOODY HELL YOU TWAT!"

Voldemort couldn't contain his laughter, and Hermione barely noted in the back of her mind that it sounded quite normal; not at all like the snake-like hissing she half expected it to be. The boys had flown down halfway through her outburst, and were looking like they didn't know whether to laugh or be alarmed. Crabbe and Goyle settled for awkward quick snickers. Hermione ignored all of them, instead choosing to stalk slowly towards the subject of her anger, who was backing up with a frightened look on his face.

"For two years, I have put up with you stalking me. _Two bloody years_, and I have officially reached my limit. If you _ever _dare to come near me again, I swear on Godric's grave that you will beg for my mother instead of me. My last name is Lestrange for a reason. Now get out of my house, you filthy swine, before I do it myself," she sneered at the trembling boy with a look that even Snape would be proud of.

He took no time in stumbling backwards and racing off towards the Manor, finally disappearing from her sight. She turned around with a satisfied smirk on her face to see everyone staring at her with different expressions. Draco and Flint looked stunned, Theo was beaming, Blaise looked as if he wanted to kiss her, Voldemort was calculating and proud, and Crabbe and Goyle were just standing there, still snickering from before.

Hermione pushed her chin up haughtily.

"If you will excuse me, mother is waiting for tea."

She picked up her book and strode back to the Manor quickly, leaving eight boys in varying levels of awe, appreciation, fascination, obsession, and love.

* * *

"This one?"

"Too boring."

"How about this?"

"The color is atrocious, mother."

"Alright… this one?"

"Oh. I like that one."

Bellatrix beamed at her daughter as she set aside the red corset Hermione approved of. The pair were seated on the master bedroom's bed sorting through her mother's hundreds of corsets, and Hermione was shocked at the mass amounts she actually had.

The mother and daughter had formed a tentative relationship at first, merely sharing a love for dueling, but they had slowly begun to open up to one another and grow closer.

"Mum?" Hermione asked tentatively. Bellatrix glanced up from the green and grey corset she was examining and smiled gently at her daughter. Smiles like those, non-crazed ones, gentle and loving, gave Hermione the courage to believe her mother was capable of love. "Do you regret it?"

Bellatrix frowned instantly, knowing what Hermione meant.

"There's not a day that goes by where I don't regret leaving you that night, darling," she answered honestly. "If I could go back, I would do it in a heartbeat. Losing you was the most difficult thing I had ever done. I can never make it up to you, but I will never stop trying."

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, but she wiped them away quickly.

"I think… I think I'm starting to see you as a mum, rather than a mother," she replied quietly with her head ducked, missing the growing smile on Bellatrix's face.

"I love you darling," her mother said simply. Hermione felt her heart swell and bit her lip to keep the happy sob from escaping. She glanced up to see the tears brimming in the strong woman's eyes, and launched herself into her mother's arms, who welcomed her immediately.

"I love you too, mum."

They laid there for the rest of the day, talking quietly and exchanging stories about their youth. Rodolphus found them there after being told they requested dinner in the master suite. He leaned against the frame, watching his wife stroke their daughter's hair while she lay curled up in her embrace.

Finally, he had hope for their future.

* * *

"I saw the way you were looking at Hermione."

Blaise looked up to see the glaring Theo in the opening to his guest room. The Italian drew up his shoulders to his full height and quirked a brow.

"The same way that you were, correct?" he smirked. Theo's look darkened.

"You're only interested in her because of her name," the boy snarled. "I'm telling you know, Zabini. _Back. Off._"

"Ah, but I can't do that, Theodore. You and I know well our families will never allow anything less than a pureblood as a wife. Hermione is beautiful, intelligent, and genuine. Unlike Parkinson or Bullstrode, she has _substance._ Everything I wish for in a wife. I will not settle, and I will not lose."

"What makes you think you deserve her?" Theo bit back angrily. "You don't! She's a _good _person. You could never love her! She deserves true love, and you can't give that to her. She may not have grown up with her family, but she grew up with two doting parents who loved and cherished her. You would only see her as a prize, a possession."

Blaise growled. "What makes you believe I cannot love her?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Let's be honest, your mother never actually set a good example of love for you, now did she? How can you know what love is if you've never actually seen it?"

"What about you?" Blaise exclaimed harshly. "Your father is a Death Eater! He practically ignores your existence, other than the fact that you're his heir. You can't possibly know more about love than I do!"

It was Theo's turn to growl.

"Before my mother died, she loved me. It's why my father is the heartless bastard he is today. She made sure that I knew love and happiness every moment of my life! I've been Mione's friend for _years_. She barely even acknowledges your presence."

Blaise sneered at his housemate.

"We'll just let her decide then, shall we?"

Theo smiled viciously back at him.

"Wonderful idea mate. Best of luck to you, not that you stand a chance."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in posting! I have no good excuse, so I'll just promise to update quicker instead :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following my story! **

**Now, on to the big topic: who will Mione be with?**

**Feel free to vote! The options I'm debating between now are Mione/Theo, Mione/Voldy(Tom), Mione/Blaise. I decided to let Draco down gently in the next chapter, because even though marrying your cousin is legal in the wizarding world, she grew up muggle. I hope this doesn't break any of your hearts! I promise the good stuff is coming ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

The boys were up to something, Hermione could tell that from just a quick glance at their postures the day after the impromptu Quidditch 'match'.

One good thing came out of the afternoon though: Draco was finally treating her like she was family, rather than a prospective wife. She shuddered at the thought of marrying her cousin. Even though it was completely legal in the Wizarding world, she stuck with the muggle notion that it was inappropriate, not to mention gross.

She would _not _be having any sort of inbred child any time soon, thank you very much.

Her father seemed pleased at her rejection of Draco. It was apparent that only her mother was on the cousin-marrying-cousin train after all. Even Narcissa had backed off of the suggestions and settled for pleasant conversations about anything she wanted to talk about.

Blaise and Theo had both been weirdly absent over the new two weeks, but Voldemort was everywhere she turned. He had badgered her for the first three days before she finally snapped when he interrupted her reading for the fifth time. She'd promptly slammed the book shut, sat straight up in her chair, and asked him what the hell he wanted. Voldemort had replied "Just a chat. Humor me."

So she did just that. They'd discussed all sorts of theories, case studies, possible spells and potions, and books they favored.

She told him stories of her adoptive parents and he told her ones of the times in his forbade him from bringing up Harry, and Voldemort refused to answer any questions on exactly howhe became immortal. It was a tentative agreement that both seemed uneasy with. Voldemort no longer made uncomfortable comments and always kept his polite distance, but was more open with her than she had ever expected such a secretive man to be.

The eighteen year old, or rather the sixty-eight year old if you got technical, was absolutely _brilliant_. Hermione could barely contain her excitement over having someone to discuss heavy subjects with besides Theo. For years Theo had been the only one with both the patience and intelligence to follow Hermione's train of thought, but sometimes even the Slytherin would get bored and his eyes would glaze over.

Voldemort could, and would, sit up with her all night and talk about the latest Transfiguration theory or Arithmancy equation and not even give a single yawn. Lately Hermione had spent most of her time balancing between her mother, her father, Aunt Cissy, Draco, and Voldemort. Her parents were leery of the time she spent with the Dark Lord, yet she reassured them he was keeping his word by never pressuring her to discuss anything that went against her morals.

While she was upset with Theo for blatantly ignoring her, she was kept busy by the looming school year the next month.

She spent so much time around Bellatrix and Rodolphus that there was no way for her to hate them for simply being Death Eaters any longer. While she would never agree with Dark Magic or the oppression of Muggles and Muggleborns, she would not ignore them for their beliefs.

July came and went, and soon it was the middle of August, with only two weeks left until Hogwarts began its fall term. She had gotten her letter earlier with the Gryffindor Prefect Badge, at which Draco, Rodolphus, Aunt Cissy, and Voldemort had congratulated her on. Bellatrix had sniffed haughtily, proclaiming that if it were a Slytherin badge she would be able to compliment her but her long-held rivalry with the house of lions had stopped her from doing so. Hermione was honestly concerned with the maniac gleam in her mother's eyes as she looked over the red and gold badge.

They had agreed that Hermione could shop for her school supplies at Diagon Alley with Harry, so long as Draco accompanied her. The platinum blond had sworn on his beloved Nimbus that he would be on his best behavior after Hermione had leveled her cousin with her famous glare. She smirked fondly at the memory.

Rereading Harry's letter she smiled at the familiar messy scrawl, as she smelled the soothing scent of her best friend.

_Mione, _

_Hope the snakes are treating you fine. We miss you at the Burrow. Ron, Ginny, and the twins all say hello. Tell Theo hi from me please. _

_We're all set for Diagon Alley tomorrow. Meet at the Leaky at ten? As long as Ferret is on his best behavior, I'll be cordial with the git. Sorry. I know he's your cousin now, but he's undeniably a prat. _

_I miss you. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. If you need saving, you can always send a patronus. I'll kill snake face for you._

She giggled at the last line and folded the parchment once more. Changing into her favorite green pajamas, Hermione sank into her bed and fell asleep instantly, looking forward to seeing her best friend once more tomorrow.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was not pleased.

"She will be visiting whom?" his deceptively calm voice asked while his burning red eyes glared at Rodolphus who ducked his head in a sign of respect.

"Potter, My Lord," the younger man whispered quietly.

His white fist clenched in anger. Was _he _not enough for the girl? Why did _Potter_ deserve to spend an afternoon with _his _future Dark Lady? He already had the Nott and Zabini heirs to take care of, and now Potter was throwing his hat into the ring.

Lord Voldemort would simply not allow that.

"Who is accompanying her?" he questioned with only a hint of anger breaking through his icy façade.

"Her cousin Draco, My Lord."

Voldemort paused, thinking the choice over. He slowly nodded his assent to his trembling follower.

"Very well," he stood while flicking his finger to resume his Riddle appearance. "I wish to visit the boy then. Have a pleasant evening, Lestrange."

He exited the room gracefully and walked up the stairs quickly towards the boy's room. Knocking once, he stood back and waited for only a moment before a tousled blond head popped out. The boy straightened at once and gave a small bow.

"My Lord," he muttered.

Voldemort coolly raised a brow and waited to be let in the room. The teenage seemed to realize what the Dark Lord wanted and hastily stepped back to allow him inside. He stepped through the door and carelessly examined the green and silver room that was sparsely decorated. Turning, he once again faced the younger boy, who was watching him with an uneasy expression.

He grinned.

"I heard you will be accompanying Hermione to Diagon Alley tomorrow," he drawled lazily. The blond gave a quick bob of his head. "Wonderful! I have something I need to ask of you."

The boy gaped at him. "W-what d-do you n-need? My Lord," he hastily added as an afterthought.

Voldemort simply smiled serenely, causing the young Malfoy to shiver in apparent fear.

"Report to me everything that Hermione says, does, or buys. I wish to know anything and everything she likes or dislikes. That is all," he stated with a charming grin. Malfoy nodded dumbly and Voldemort clapped his hands.

"Good evening young Draco. I imagine you will keep this conversation to yourself. The results might be… unpleasant, should you mention this to _anyone_," he said as he made to leave the gaping teens bedroom.

"Wait!"

Voldemort turned a raised a brow questioning at the stuttering boy.

"Why do you want to know about Hermione?" the blond asked suspiciously.

He smirked.

"You shall find out soon enough."

* * *

Hermione was practically bouncing on her toes as she waited in the front parlor for Draco. Her Aunt had forced her to dress nicely, stating that it was the "responsibility of every young heiress to look presentable at all times, for suitors could be around every corner."

She had rolled her eyes but accepted the pale green summer dress with little complaints, as it would allow her to see Harry.

Theo and Blaise had finally made an appearance that morning but Hermione merely nodded politely to each before striding gracefully away. She didn't want to deal with their teenage male weirdness so early in the morning of what promised to be a fantastic day.

She was just considering running up to her cousin's room to ask what was taking him so long when the familiar platinum blond hair strode calmly into the room with a grim expression on his face. However, in her haste to see her best friend, Hermione wasn't quite as polite as she normally would have been.

"Finally!" she exclaimed loudly. "I've been waiting for ages. C'mon, Harry's waiting!"

Picking up the pot that held the floo powder, she stared pointedly at Draco until he grumbled, took a pinch, and shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Doing a quick happy dance Hermione hastened to follow her cousin and jumped into the familiar green flames. Swirling around, she stumbled slightly when she stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron.

"MIONE!"

She whirled around, grinning, as her messy haired best friend lifted her and spun her around happily. Giggling she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, relieved at finally seeing Harry once more.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her ear quietly. She nodded her agreement and struggled to get out of his arms. Giving him a huge smile, she turned to find Draco glaring at the pair but wisely staying silent.

"Are you both ready?"

They looked reluctant to spend an afternoon in each other's presence, but after a rather stern glare from Hermione they quickly hurried out of the room towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. Rolling her eyes at their antics she smirked to herself as she followed them out of the pub.

Once she tapped the brick three up and two to the right from the trashcan by the wall the bricks magically arched into the entrance to the Alley. Smiling as she walked through, Hermione couldn't help but take a deep breath.

After moving not two steps, Hermione realized the amount of frightened and murderous looks she was receiving. Looking down to see if she had anything offending on her clothes, she nearly smacked her forehead at the realization that she looked a miniature Bellatrix Lestrange, well-known Azkaban escapee slash Death Eater.

She grabbed Draco and Harry's elbows and pulled them forcefully into a small alcove beside the Apothecary.

"What are you doing?" Draco growled at her.

Hermione glanced down at her body then back up, glaring pointedly at both boys. Understanding lit up their eyes.

"Right," Harry said slowly. "You look like a smaller Bellatrix. Not good."

She rolled her eyes.

"Understatement of the year, I'd say."

Draco snorted while Harry glared at the blond. Hermione huffed and took out her wand.

"_Uariat Speciem_."

The familiar ice-cold drip moved down her body as the Modified Glamour Charm morphed her dark features once more into the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger.

Harry grinned at her new appearance while Draco sneered slightly.

"Now, the only thing is that Harry and I can't be seen with you, Draco. It's not exactly common for you to spend time with a Mudblood and the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Don't call yourself that!"

"Thank Merlin you aren't a true Mudblood."

Hermione smirked at their predictable behavior.

"Shall we stick near each other but stay far enough away not to receive questions?" she offered and both the Slytherin and Gryffindor nodded, albeit reluctantly on Draco's part.

"Fantastic! Draco, we'll meet up around four in the Leaky?"

The blond nodded briskly and disappeared. She turned to Harry and smiled cheekily.

"Shall we?"

He returned with his own grin and laced his arm through hers.

"We shall."

* * *

Four o'clock came too quickly for Hermione, and soon she found herself heavily laden with her new spellbooks, robes, Potions ingredients, and more Kneazle treats for Crookshanks. He had stayed at Hogwarts over the Summer Break by an invitation from Dumbledore himself and she had very much missed the orange furball.

Sighing as she said goodbye to Harry and threw the floo powder into the fireplace, calling out "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco soon followed her after she stepped out into the familiar grandeur of the Malfoy library.

Bellatrix and Aunt Cissy were waiting for the teens when they arrived. Bellatrix stood anxiously and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Well?" she asked. "How did it go? The boy was kind to you, was he not? Got all your school things? Wait… What happened to you?"

Hermione glanced down at her body and realized she still had the glamour on.

"Sorry," she apologized as she waved her wand absently. Hermione frowned as the charm wore off and she once again resembled the Lestranges.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Aunt Cissy questioned her worriedly. She shrugged.

"I realized how different everything would be from now on."

Her Aunt nodded understandably while her mother continued to look worried.

Hermione forced a smile. "I'm tired. Can I rest in my room for the night?"

Bellatrix paused a moment before nodding.

"Go on up darling. I'll check on you soon."

She gave an appreciative glance to her mother before tiredly leaving the room.

Draco turned and faced two very worried and concerned women.

"What happened to her?"

"I swear, if that _boy_ hurt her-"

"She's fine," he interrupted quickly.

His mother huffed. "Then why is she so upset?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly mother. Aren't _you _supposed to understand how the female mind works better than _I _should?"

Narcissa glared viciously at her only, and beloved, son.

He groaned. "She misses the prat, mum. She's worried that he will be the only friend she has left from Gryffindor, and she knows that they won't be as close because of our family."

Bellatrix cocked her head and frowned thoughtfully. She excused herself quickly. Narcissa turned to Draco.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and began walking to the door.

"I had other things on my mind."

* * *

"Rodo?" Bellatrix whispered loudly, tiptoeing through their shared master bedroom.

"In here," he called from the restroom. She grinned to herself and she sauntered through the double doors. Her husband smiled at her happily.

"How did Hermione enjoy Diagon Alley?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. She was upset when she came home."

He visibly tensed.

"Did the Potter boy do anything?"

Bellatrix shook her head slowly. "Draco said she missed the boy. I'm not entirely sure what happened. But Draco _did _say something that got me thinking."

Rodolphus peered expectantly at her while he shaved his beard.

"Which was?"

She smirked. "He said that she was worried none of the Gryffindors would be her friend when she came back."

"You sound like that's a good thing! Why is our daughter being unhappy a good thing?" he asked incredulously. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Simple, darling," she drawled. "She cannot be a Gryffindor. I wrote Dumbledore and asked for a re-sort. Hopefully this year she'll be with Draco, Theo, and Blaise in Slytherin."

Rodolphus watched in both awe and terrible fear of his wife as he thought of his daughter's reaction to _that _bit of news.

Bellatrix's smirk widened.

* * *

**The spell was straight from Google Translate. It's supposed to mean 'Alter Appearance' in Latin, although Google Translate ****_can _****be a bit unreliable. **

**Thank you for favoriting and following and reviewing my story! Its awesome that almost 200 people like my story enough to follow it :)**

**Thanks for your feedback on my poll! Give me any opinions you have, I love to know them!**


	9. Chapter 9

"You have your robes? Wand? Books? Quills? Parchment? Supplies? Under-"

"Mum!" Hermione whined childishly. "I haven't forgotten anything! I've done this for the past six years just fine."

Bellatrix pouted as her daughter finished her breakfast. September First had finally arrived, and Hermione was antsy to return to Hogwarts. She'd really missed her friends, and while Draco made her feel welcomed, she needed the support of her Gryffindor's.

"Bella, Hermione will be just fine," Rodolphus stated soothingly. "Darling, you best hurry along if you wish to get to the train on time."

"Or she could stay here," her mother mumbled quietly. Hermione sighed, taking pity on the woman, and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'll write every week mum," she promised. Bellatrix returned the hug while nearly strangling her with the force of it. "Can't… breathe…"

The older woman smiled sheepishly, releasing her daughter and watching in amusement as she dramatically gasped for breath.

"Ready Mione?" Theo popped his head in the kitchen, effectively breaking the soft family moment.

"Yeah," she replied distantly. "I'll be there in a moment."

Theo frowned, but caught the hint and left as quickly as he came. Rodolphus cocked his head in confusion.

"Did you and the Nott boy get into an argument?"

Hermione shrugged, trying to mask the hurt she'd felt from Theo's sudden abandonment partway through the summer.

"Really Rodo, do men pay attention to anything?" Bellatrix scathed mockingly. "The child, along with that Zabini boy, completely ignored our daughter for a month. I wanted to curse the brats for daring to do so, but Hermione wouldn't have liked that very much."

Rodolphus frowned thoughtfully, wondering if the women realized the teenagers were silently competing for his daughter's heart. In his opinion, no boy was worthy of his precious little angel, and he was dreading the day she would marry, though he knew she would be all too soon. Damned pureblooded expectations.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly mother, you act as though I wouldn't hex them myself. I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not afraid of much."

Bellatrix smirked then, with a wildly mischievous glint in her dark, hooded eyes. Hermione frowned in confusion as to why her mum would have that reaction to her being a Gryffindor. She'd gotten her Prefect badge a month ago and both her parents congratulated her thoroughly, though it was apparent they wished it were green and silver rather than red and gold.

"Time to go darling," Bellatrix drawled haughtily. Rodolphus pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Whatever happens this year, know that we love you very much. Your mother has only what she believes to be your best interest at heart," he whispered quietly in her ear, and her frown deepened. What had her mother done to cause her father to warn her?

She hugged Bellatrix for a long moment then broke away, blinking back her tears. She would actually miss her parents very much. Grabbing her trunk, she exited the kitchen and ran quickly to the library, where the students would be flooing directly to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. A hand reached out suddenly and her body was flown to the side, knocking Hermione into a strong chest that smelled like mint.

"You weren't really going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Voldemort's voice murmured into her ear, letting her know just how close he actually was to her.  
Attempting to step back, she glanced into the dark eyes and shrugged.

"I figured you would say goodbye in your own way, so I refrained from finding you."

He chuckled appreciatively. "Such an intelligent little Gryffindor," Voldemort drawled as he raised a hand and lightly ran his fingertips over her cheek. She barely withheld her flinch, his voice calling her "my lady" echoing in her ears and forcing her to be suspicious of his true intentions. Voldemort leaned down, brushing his lips against her cheek, causing Hermione to stiffen uncomfortably.

"Have a nice semester," Voldemort whispered seductively. Hermione's stomach clenched, but whether it was with desire or desire she didn't know. Slightly dazed, she nodded and quickly darted to the library, her heart beating rapidly as she rushed through the dark halls. Bursting through the ornate doors she surprised her cousin, Theo, and Blaise, who all jumped when she entered. Draco watched her with concern and took a step towards her, but she shook her head and grabbed a handful of floo powder, throwing it in the fireplace and shouting "Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"

Ignoring the variety of looks she was receiving, Hermione practically threw herself on the train, searching for a lone compartment and finding one within minutes. Shutting the glass door she warded it so no one could enter or know she was in there and began pacing back and forth, muttering furiously underneath her breath.

She spent the entire train ride thinking through the past summer's events. She was weary of her mother's apparent plans for her this year, terrified of having to choose a suitor who would 'court' her properly once she graduated, scared of her housemates reaction to her new appearance, and just completely out of her league with every boy in her life. Hermione was so caught up in her disastrous thoughts she'd completely missed the Prefect meeting. If she had gone, though, she would have known what her mother was planning.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell could she be?" Draco growled as he searched yet another compartment for his beloved cousin. She had worried him once she ran into the library, pale faced with a panicked look strewn across her face. Now Theo, Blaise, and he had searched the entire bloody train for her and she was no where to be found. If there was one thing he knew for sure about his cousin, she was impossible to find if she didn't want to be found.

"Keep looking," he commanded the two Slytherin's. "I've got the Prefect meeting. She may end up there."

Draco turned and left without waiting to see how they reacted. It was their own bloody faults if Hermione was avoiding them, they'd really hurt her by ignoring her this summer. While he may understand their competition for Hermione's heart, they went about it all wrong, and that was unacceptable in the blond's opinion.

Hurrying to the Prefect compartment, Draco was disappointed when Hermione's seat beside the Weasel was empty. Sneering at the redhead, he turned his attention to this year's Head's, two random Ravenclaw's he'd never remembered the names for.

"Okay, I believe everyone is here," the dark haired girl began before the Weasel interrupted her.

"Hermione isn't here!" he said indignantly, as though he actually cared. Draco knew the prat hadn't written his cousin once, whereas Scar Head had kept a constant stream of letters throughout the summer.

The Head Boy, Draco thought his name was Belbee or something close, raised a brow coolly.

"Granger didn't tell you? She's being resorted this year. Her spot for Prefect is being kept open in case she transfers houses."

His jaw nearly dropped open in shock, but Draco mustered all of his Slytherin deception and kept an indifferent expression. Why was she being resorted? She was a Gryffindor, through and through. _Well,_ he mused internally, _she did trick Umbridge and start an illegal defense group last year. She also punched me our third year. Perhaps she's more Slytherin that I realized. _

"That's bollocks!" Weasley shouted, his ears matching his bright hair in moments. "She would never agree to be resorted!"

Draco had to agree with him on that one. Hermione loved her house too much to want to change, which led him to believe she had no idea it was even coming.

Merlin help them all when she did.

* * *

Hermione was standing outside the Great Hall, nearly going mental with the confusion at why she was with the batch of first years. Most stared at her with fear, worry, awe, and the occasional distrust that came from those who knew what Bellatrix Lestrange looked like.

Professor McGonagall came back out at that moment, staring apologetically at her, before pulling her off to the side.

"I truly am deeply sorry for this, Miss Grang-er, Miss Lestrange. Your mother owled Headmaster Dumbledore over summer with the complain that you were sorted under an adoptive name, which she pointed out meant Hermione Lestrange has yet to be sorted."

Hermione stared blankly at the woman.

"So," she began uncomprehendingly. "I'm getting resorted at my mothers request?"

McGonagall nodded, and Hermione felt her anger rise, magic swirling dangerously around her like a second skin. The Transfiguration Professor stepped back, alarmed at the raw power of the younger girl. Hermione closed her eyes and counted to one hundred. They snapped open as the heavy wooden doors opened with a groan. Her golden eyes were ablaze with anger, and in that moment Minerva McGonagall saw Bellatrix Lestrange in her student's place.

Students whispered, stared, and a select few screamed in terror. Hermione held her head haughtily; her face carefully blank, though those who knew her well enough saw she was barely containing her temper. She knew she looked every bit the cold, determined pureblooded princess she was supposed to be, but Hermione lacked the ability to care right then.

The tiny first years dwindled as their names were called. Hermione noticed they gave her a wide berth and really couldn't blame though, she exuded power in her anger. Voldemort had claimed she could terrify a crowd better than he could while she was in that mood.

Finally, Hermione was called, and with a dignified grace only the most prestigious purebloods could manage, she strode up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"_Miss Lestrange," _the voice whispered in her ear. "_Welcome back. I must say, I was most interested in sorting you, though Miss Granger had a brilliant mind as well."_

She mentally frowned.

"Why are you referring to me by my two names?"

The hat chuckled as though she were odd for asking the question. Bloody cryptic know-it-all hats.

"_Hermione Granger and Hermione Lestrange are not the same person, not anymore. Hermione Granger was every bit a Gryffindor when I sorted her, Hermione Lestrange is much more Slytherin. I can no longer refer to you as Miss Granger, because Miss Granger is essentially dead."_

"How are we different?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"_You have become colder, more calculating, and less forgiving. Your love and courage, loyalty and knowledge are the same, but you no longer believe there is only black and white in the world. I feel Gryffindor would do you no good this time around."_

Hermione began to panic.

"What do you mean? All of my friends are in Gryffindor! Gryffindor is my family!"

She imagined the hat shaking if it could when it let out a heavy sigh.

"_They will not understand your situation. They will see you as Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter, not as the person they once knew. They would hold you back. Slytherin would suit you well. I see you have a cousin and a friend in Slytherin already. They would help you become who you were meant to be."_

She started to become desperate.

"What about Ravenclaw? You said I'm intelligent; I've been called a pseudo-Ravenclaw for years. I want to be a Ravenclaw! Please," she nearly begged the hat. "Please place me in Ravenclaw. Hell, I'd take Hufflepuff! Please not Slytherin!"

_"Your family were Slytherin's. You would do fine in Ravenclaw, but you are not dedicated to grades as they are. You seek knowledge, you seek power, no, Ravenclaw would also hold you back. Hufflepuff would do you no good whatsoever. They would attempt to befriend you, but your family has a reputation even they would not be able to overlook. I apologize, Miss Lestrange, but you are meant to be in _SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione stayed stock-still on the stool as the table farthest to her right erupted in cheers, standing up and clapping enthusiastically. She could see Draco beaming, Theo grinning, and Blaise smirking while Daphne and Astoria smiled happily. She glanced to her left and watched as Harry gave her a sad smile, Ginny nodding encouragingly, Fred and George looking distraught, and Ron sneering. The rest of the Gryffindor's were glaring hatefully, hissing at her, sneering mockingly, and calling out curse words and death wishes.

Hermione looked in the blue eyes of the person she was worried for the most. Neville stared back with pure, unadulterated hatred, and Hermione felt her heart break. Ripping the sorting hat off her head, she tossed it on the stool and descended the stairs, pushing through the group of waiting first years, and sprinting out of the hall. She heard calls and shouts follow her out of the doors, but she simply cast a wandless Disillusionment Charm and climbed the stairs, not slowing in her run until she skirted to a stop on the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of dancing trolls.

_I need a place to sleep, bathe, and eat meals. _

_I need a place to sleep, bathe, and eat meals. _

_I need a place to sleep, bathe, and eat meals. _

A medium sized door formed, and she slipped through, pleased at what she found. It was a three-room flat comprised of a large bed with gold sheets, a dresser, mirrors, and two doors she figured went to the bathroom and kitchen. A single glance in both affirmed her notions. Hermione sank down on the bed with a long, drawn out sigh.

How could her mother do this to her? Did she not know her at all? Why would she believe Hermione would be fine with a new house? Though, she had to admit, it wasn't like the Gryffindor's were all that welcoming to her at the moment.

Lying on her back, Hermione wondered when exactly it was that life had become so damned complicated.

She snorted. At least Snape wouldn't have a reason to hate her this year. Maybe he'd even give her something other than a sneer.

With that thought in mind, she stripped her clothes and changed into muggle sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, brushed her teeth, braided her long hair, and snuggled underneath the covers.

Finally, she let out the sob that had been threatening to erupt from the moment she'd woken up that morning.

* * *

**Thank you all for your reviews, feedback, and for following this story! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, it took me a few days to realize what I wanted to do with this chapter and how much I wanted to change. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be out quicker! It will have some Ron conflict, a house meeting, and Blaise and Theo conversations!**


End file.
